Sweet Temptation
by JRRPPNKLuvr4evr
Summary: Alice and Jasper haven't discovered their love for each other yet, but wih the help of friends, will they? When something horrible and tragic happens to Jessica will her friends help her get through it? Life is a load of crap but friends are always there.
1. FRED!

**Okay, I decided that I needed to make a funny fanfic, so here it goes. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you review to give me more jokes. Thanks!**

**Some real life events involved…Actually, a lot of real life events are involved…**

**Shout outs! Thea, mai luvah from anotha motha. You complete me. Sorry to disappoint you with the whole Gilbert, art thingy, but I hope you enjoy it. Ali. Well, yeah, I don't really know what to say. I mean, you stole that fucking book when me or Thea could have had it. But I still love you! 3**

**I don't own Twilight. Though I wish I did.**

**BxE all human. **

BPOV

I stuck the key in the lock, and turned it. The house was pitch black, so I turned on the light as I made my way to the kitchen. I dug through the fridge until I found a Coke. As I cracked it open I saw a movement in the living room. I stood up a little straighter to see who it was. Then I saw the curly brown hair.

"Oh, hey Dad, I didn't realize you were home." I saw him pick up a beer can, take a sip, and put it back down. I waited for him to respond. "I've been leaving messages on your phone." I scratched the back of my head "Yeah, I sort of dropped my phone." He stood up and walked over to the fridge to get another beer. "Well, Bella. What did I tell you about taking care of your stuff?" He turned around and cracked the beer open, taking a sip as I responded. "You know what, you're right. First my tricycle out in the yard, now this - I see a pattern developing here." I laughed to myself before going up to my room.

I pushed the on button, and took a deep breath as the computer buzzed to life. "YOU'VE GOT MAIL!" I jumped as as my computer informed of the spam I got from stupid dating sights. _I didn't even sign up for Eharrmony, how did they get my email? _"Ugh! I'm already in a relationship!" I practically yelled as I deleted the messages.

"Oh really? Is this someone I should know about?" his deep, velvety voice made me jump. "Jesus!" _What is it with things surprising me today? _He laughed "No, I'm not Jesus. Very close, though." He laughed some more. I overdramatically rolled my eyes but got up and kissed his cheek."Oh, is that all I'm getting these days?" he asked jokingly. I couldn't help the grin on my face.

Alice came bursting through my door screaming "GIVE IT BACK!" Edward looked at her, an amused smile playing at his lips. "Dare I ask, 'give what back?'" I laughed. "I took away her credit card after she called Mike and told him I thought he was hot and sexy." Edward started cracking up, and I eventually laughed along with him.

Alice grunted and ran towards me. I put my hand on her forhead and kept her at an arm's distance while she tried to ram herself forward. I laughed some more. "Give it back!" She screeched. I thought about that. "Hmmm. No." She sighed and stopped running.

"You're lucky I'm even asking you, Bella. I could do this the simple way. I could grab it from you, and clean up any evidence of a struggle before you and your little friend here knew what hit you." She looked at Edward when she said 'your little friend' I looked to Edward and back to Alice. "I'm pretty sure that in some states that's called child abuse." Edward chuckled "I think all of them."

He and I laughed while Alice once again attempteded to grab her credit card. I rolled my eyes a held it up in the air so she couldn't grab it. I grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her so she was facing me. "Okay, Alice, I'll make you a deal. You call Mike and say that_ I_ don't like him, but _you_ do, and I'll give you the credit card back. If you don't want to take part in this offer, then I'll just have to steal more things from you, starting with _Fred._" I giggled as her eyes widened with what I could only assume to be shock and horror.

Edward looked back and forth between the two of us, confused. "Who the hell is Fred?" Alice turned to him, and she looked almost offennded. "_Who. Is. Fred? WHO. IS. FRED?!_" I could see Edward trying to stifle a snicker as Alice explpained who Fred was. "He's my baby!" I saw Edward's bewildered expression; he was probably wondering about Alice's "baby" She saw his face too, so she explained more. "He's my yellow Porsche that I've had for two years. I love Fred with all of my heart, and your girlfriend here just threatened to steal him!" Edward snorted and high-fived me. Alice looked just about ready to rip all of her hair out.

"FINE!" she yelled. "I'll take your stupid offer, but if Mike Newton starts writing me love songs, I'm telling him what an ugly, pig-nosed creep he is!" I laughed so hard I had to hold my stomach. It became hard to breathe, and I clutched onto Edward for balance. _Deep breaths, Bella. _Finally, my brathing calmed.

I stuck out my hand and said "Deal." She smiled and skipped out of the room only to stop mid-skip, turn around, and yank her credit card out of my hand. "Thanks!" she gave me her best false, peppy smile, and went back to her room. I released Edward and went to sit on my bed. Edward remained standing by the door. "You know you can sit down, right?" I said as more of a statement than a question. He looked a little embarrassed as he nodded. "Sorry. I was trying to decipher what just happened," he said taking a seat on my chaise. I quietly tittered to myself. "Just forget about it. Alice and I are always like that. We're just messing around." He grinned as he stood up. He stretched his arms high above his head. His shirt rose up enough for me to get a glimpse of his "happy trail." I blushed, and then wanted to mentally slap myself for it. I had seen him completely shirtless for Christ sakes!

He sent me a crooked smile, and I couldn't help but feel giddy. "I'm bored," he clearly stated. I looked up at him. "Well, what do you wanna do?" He pursed his lips in deep thought. His head snapped up in my direction, and he got a small smile on his lips. "Let's go meet Rose, Em, and Jazz, and raise some hell." I laughed. "Only if I can bring Alice along. You know how she feels about Jasper." He grinned at the recollection of the first time my sister met Jasper Hale. She looked like a kid in a candy store. Edward told me that Jazz felt the same way about Alice, but neither of them had the balls to ask the other out. I grinned too.

Edward nodded, so I went to get Alice. Her door was open, but I knocked on the frame. She never liked people just coming into her room. Of course, it was perfectly fine when she did it… She looked up from the magazine she was reading, and nodded. I took it that she was granting me entrance into her room. I walked over and sat down next to her on her bed. "Hey." She smiled. "Hi!" her voice was so cute. It took a while, but I remembered why I had come in here in the first place. "So, um, me and Edward are gonna go out and meet Em, Rose, and Jazz-"as expected, when I said Jazz's name, her eyes lit up- "and we're gonna go hang out. You wanna come?" I already knew her response, so this was just my way of confirming it. She squealed. "Of course! Oh, what should I wear? I'll be ready in 10 minutes, I promise." I laughed and shook my head. "Okay, but I'm only giving you 10 minutes. That's it." With that, I walked back into my own room.

When I entered, Edward was just getting off the phone. "Emmett said that they'll meet us at the 7-Eleven on the corner." I nodded, and then realized that I needed to get dressed. I hadn't changed since work this afternoon. I opened my drawer, and pulled out the first thing I saw. It was a black turtle neck with long sleeves. It was a little short, so I wore a cami underneath. I pulled on some black jeans, and slipped on my flip-flops.

Edward quirked an eyebrow when he saw my outfit. "You look ridiculous," he said, looking over my clothes again and again. "Really? It's not like I'm wearing a giant moose costume." He laughed as he rummaged through my drawers. "Perfect!" he said, pulling out a sheer top with only two purple butterflies to cover the nipples, and a pair of purple leggings to match. Last but not least, he grabbed my only pair of heels, and handed the "outfit" – if you could call it that – to me. I gaped at him. "What the fuck? I'd say _that's_ pretty ridiculous. Not as ridiculous as Denise Richards playing a nuclear physicist named Christmas Jones in a Bond movie, _but still._" He threw his head back and his loud guffaw filled the room. I rolled my eyes, but decided that I probably should pick a different outfit.

I settled with a light pink, v-neck long-sleeve, and a pair of light wash skinny jeans. I put on my jacket with the light and dark gray stripes, and to top it all off, pink flats a shade darker than the top. I straightened my hair, giving it a little flip at the bottom. Comfort was my main goal with this outfit, and I think I achieved it.

Edward aproved – probably because of the v-neck – so I went to get Alice.

Sure enough, she was ready like I told her to be. She looked very…promiscuous in her outfit. I couldn't help but laugh. She was wearing tight, tight, _tight_, red leather low-rise jeans, and a black v-neck short sleeve top. Her neck line went a little bit lower than mine did, and I could tell she was wearing a push-up bra. Her hair was straighted, and spiked up in a way that made it look like she just rolled out of bed. I had to commend her. When she goes for a look, she doesn't stop at any cost. It's full-throtle all the way, for her. She grinned, and the two of us walked out to the living room flipping the lights off as we passed them. Charlie was asleep already, because he was going fishing the next day.

We took Edward's car to the 7-Eleven, where Rose, Emmett, and Jazz were already waiting. Emmett's car was blasting some sort of rap. I'm pretty sure it was Jay-Z, but you never know with Emmett. He likes everything, the big teddy bear. I ran up to my best friend, Rosalie, first, and hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back. We had been friends since the day we were born.

I hugged Rose's boyfriend, Emmett , next. He squeezed me a little too tight, and I was getting suffocated, so I coughed out "Okay, Emmett. LET. ME. GO." He chuckled, and said "Hey, Bella. Sorry 'bout that" I smiled. "It's okay, Emmett" I could never say no to Emmett, he reminded me to much of a stuffed animal. I heard Jasper laugh, so I went and hugged him too. "Hey Jazz!" He huggd me back less restricted than Emmett had. "Hey, Bells. How are ya?" I couldn't help but smile. Jasper had that affect on everyone he met. "I'm pretty good. How are you?" He just shrugged.

We all stood there quietly talking to eachother. When I looked back to Emmett, I saw that he had a scratch going from his right eye, down to his jaw bone. "Shit, Emmett! What the hell happened to your face?!" He blushed and looked to Rose. She just looked the other way. He turned back to me and sighed. "Rose beat me up." I stared at him before nearly falling over with laughter. I could hear Jasper snort next to me. "I hardly doubt there's a woman who could do that." Rose looked just about ready to punch him. Edward shrugged. "Bea Arthur?" Jasper nodded. "I stand corrected." We all cracked up.

I decided that as a bunch of teenagers, standing in the middle of a 7-Elevn parking lot was not the best idea, so we took Emmett's jeep to the bowling alley. Why we went there, I'm not completely sure. I just followed Edward.

When we got there, I really had to pee, so I told Edward to grab my shoes for me. I came out of the bathroom to find that the game had already started, and I was up. I quickly put on my shoes and grabbed an 8 pound ball. _I'm kind of a wimp when it comes to bowling. _I loped forward, and rolled the ball. It rotated down the lane, dead center, and me of all people got a _strike._ I squealed and clapped my hands while I jumped up and down. I ran and hugged Edward before taking my next turn.

I watched the ball roll down the lane. I saw all of the pins fall over. I heard the voice say _Strrrrrrriike! _And yet, I still couldn't believe it. Neither could anybody else.

The rest of the night I bowled all strikes and spares. Once I heard Emmett tell Edward, "Man, Bella's literally on fire tonight," to which Edward responded, "'Literally on fire' as in Michael Jackson in the Pepsi commercial, or as in misuse of the word 'literally?'" I laughed and kissed Edward who wasn't doing as well as I was. While I had 500 points, Edward had 320, Rose had 462, Alice had 300, Jazz had _124_, and Emmett had 291. I had no clue how I became so good at bowling. Balls, slippery floors, and retarded shoes are not my forte. _That's what she said. _Eventually we got bored, so we made our way back to Emmett and Edward's house. Since the two of them were brothers, and Rose and I were such good friends, we often had sleepovers there.

The mansion that the Cullens lived in was to die for. The pool and jacuzzi were our main priority tonight. Their father, Carlisle was a very kind, man. He was a doctor at Forks Hospital, and I'm pretty sure he was looking for some lucky lady. If I were 20 years older…

We all grabbed the bathing suits we kept at their house, and took turns changing in the bathroom. My bathing suit was a ery simple bikini. The top was a halter with turquoise and black stripes, and the bottoms were plain black. I liked it no matter if Emmett called me emo. Rose's bathing suit was also a bikini with salmon, orange, yellow, and white polka dots in rows. It looked very good on her, and complimented her blonde hair perfectly. Alice didn't have a bikini, but her suit was also cute. She was not as pale as me, so she wore a white one-piece with little skinny brown straps, and one brown stripe right under her boobs. Between her boobs was a little, decorative brown design that made your eyes look down and down into her cleavage. The center was cut out just low enough to see her belly button. The three of us looked very stylish in our swim wear.

The guys, not so much. Edward had on plain turquoise trunks that matched my top, I must say, they complimented him very nicely. Jazz had simple white trunks with navy blue Hawaiin flowers all over them. He looked very good. Emmett, of course, was wearing a red, white, and blue speedo. I couldn't help but laugh. "You know, Emmett," I told him, "That speedo will kill off all of your sperm." I laughed some more. He stared at me, disbelievingly before running into the house, and coming back out wearing black trunks with a weird yellow leaf design on the right leg. Rose glared at me. "Thanks a lot, Bella! Now I can't stare at his package!" She yelled jokingly. I giggled. "I'm sorry, but it had to be done." She grinned, and grabbed my hand. "1. 2. 3!" We all jumped into the pool causing a _huge_ splash. I came up to the surface laughing, and went to go find Eward.

We were in the middle of a game of chicken when Carlisle walked out. He was wearing a white t-shirt, and some basic, navy blue trunks. 'Hey, Carlisle!" We all said in unison. He grinned. "Hey kids. Do you guys mind if I swim for a bit, I need to relax a little."We all shook our heads, no, and returned to our game. Alice was on top of my shoulders, and Jasper was on top of Emmett's. I had a pretty good feeling that they were going to win, considering the fact that Emmett was _way_ stronger than I was. My feeling was correct, and we tumbled over. Alice's legs were still wrapped around my neck when we went under water, so I had to squirm out from under her in order to break them loose. I came up and saw Carlisle laughing at our "shenanogans". He was about to jump in when Emmett yelled, "Carlisle! Take of the shirt! Show some chest hair. Chicks dig the sternum bush. Come on! Go Simon Cowell! You've got the salt and pepper! IT'S NICE!" Carlisle rolled his eyes and jumped in. When he came up, he stated "I'd rather shower with a bear." We all laughed at that.

The next round, I was sitting on top of Edward's shoulders and Rosalie was sitting on top of Emmett's. I was pretty damn certain that they were gonna kick our asses. I fought anyway, and once again, I fell first. Rose jumped off of Emmett's shoulder, and helped me up onto hers. I wasn't quite sure what was going on, but I went with it. Alice climbed up onto Jazz's shoulders, and we fought. This time Rose and I won. I jumped off and hugged her. "Rose, why the hell did you do that?" I asked. She shrugged, and before she got to answering, Emmett was telling me, "She is an enigma wrapped in a little blonde riddle. You can never predict what she'll do next." We all stared at him, confused, and he just shrugged and climbed out of the water. We followed him with our eyes, all the way over to the…diving board.

"OH CRAP!" Carlisle was the first to speak. We laughed, but then mumbled words of anxiety under our breath. I ran out of the pool and into the jacuzzi, soon followed by everyone but Emmett. As soon as they were all in the jacuzzi, he jumped. I have never seen a cannonball into a pool cause so much damage. I'm pretty sure that all of the water splashed out. It poured over us, and dome of it even went into the neighbor's yard. The girls all screamed when the cold water entered our warm whirlpool. The guys ust laughed.

Emmett swam over to us and said, "Hey I'm hungry." We all rolled our eyes and Edward said "When are you not hungry?" I chuckled, and got out of the jacuzzi, once again followed by everyone but Carlisle who was going to give us some "alone time". I mentally thanked him for that.

Alice said that she was getting tired, so Jasper volunteered to "take her home." Right before they left, Emmett yelled, "HEY JASPER! CALL ME WHEN YOU GUYS TO THE DIRTY!" and I couldn't help but laugh. Jasper flipped us off behind his back as he opened the door for alice.

The rest of us walked back inside and decided that we wanted to watch a movie. Edward and I went to the kitchen to make popcorn while Em and Rose chose a movie. I poured some M&M's into each bowl of popcorn, and mixed it all up. This was the real way to each popcorn.

We got ourselves comfortable in the living room, and put in the movie. Emmett had chosen 'The Exorcist' a classic. I was cuddled up next to Edwar on the couch, and Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap on the chair across from us. We all fidgeted while the opening credits rolled, but as soon as the movie started, we went silent save for the sound of people munching on my popcorn / M&M mixture.

About half-way through, I discovered that Emmett had chosen this movie for a reason. During the parts that I lifted my head away Edward's abdomen – which wasn't very often – I saw that Em was staring straight down Rose's shirt. He had chosen a horribly scary movie just so that Rose would get all scared, and push herself up against him. I realized that I was doing the same to Edward.

And I didn't give a fuck.

I say, let men be men. If they wanna stare down our shirts, let them. Although, I was still pissed that Emmett had chosen such a scary movie. When it was over, I hugged Edward then sat up. I sighed and said, "Well, Emmett. It looks like you've won bitchiest banana!" I could feel the couch vibrate as Edward laughed next to me. Emmett took my little comment to heart, though, and I could see Rose squeeze his hand as she rolled er eyes. Emmett really needed to get control of his emotions.

That night, Rose and I slept over. It was 2:00 am, and we didn't want to haveto drive home this late at night, so we got out the overnight bags that we always kept at the Cullen house, and got ready for bed. She and I brushed our teeth in the guest bedroom, but slept with our men. We didn't _sleep_ with them, we just shared a bed. Well, Edward and I just shared a bed. You could hear Rose and Emmett from downstairs. It was disgusting.

After I got my pajamas on, I crawled under the covers, and snuggled up close to Edward. He wrapped his arm around my back, and I was suddenly enveloped in warmth. He rested his cheek on the top of my head, and as soon as he turned the light off, I was out.

~~*~~*~~*~~

I awoke to Edward's morning wood pressed against my thigh. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but I'm sure it would cause him a lot of pain in I left it like that, so I very delicately crawled out of the bed and into the bathroom. When I came out, Edward was already dressed. He was laughing and shking his head, so I quietly snuck up behind him, wrapped my arms around his waist, and asked, "What's so funny?" His only response was "Jasper," but in his hand I could see the text message on his phone.

_Jasper: Dude. I really think I need help. Alice is so fucking amazing. I can't stand it much longer. I know I need to tell her how I feel, but I don't know when or how. You and Em need to help me. ___

I laughed so hard that I fell back on the bed. Edward looked to me and smiled my favorite crooked smile. I shook my head, "Jazz really needs to grow a pair." Edward laughed with me.

We went downstairs, and as Edward told Emmett about the message on his phone, I made breakfast. Carlisle startled me whn he opened the fridge to get some juice. "Oh, I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just came to say 'hello' then I'm off to work…" I stood there not moving "Well…hello, I guees," he finished and walked out the door. _That was weird._

I went back to cooking. We were having chocolate chip pancakes (_I made a few Mickey Mouse shaped ones for Emmett_) scrambled eggs with cheese, and bacon. Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett all walked in when I was setting the table, so I told them to just go right ahead and sit down and dig in.

I got a bunch of compliments on my cooking skills, but I was used to hearing that from them.

When they were finished eating, Edward said that Rosalie and I should go shopping because he and Emmett had to talk to Jazz. I of course laughed at that thought, but agreed. They needed some personal man-to-man time. _Alone._

At around 12:30, Rose and I left to go shopping while the men stayed behind and did what they had to.

**Okay, so I wantedto do an EPOV in this chapter, but me being the lazy person I am, didn't get**** around to it. I'm hoping to post another chapter soon, though, so don't worry. Plus, I'm on spring break at the moment, so I have all the time in the world. Kind of.**

**Thea. Let's just say that you're going to be involved in this story a lot.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Easter is one of the holiest days of the year, and right now, Jesus is telling **_**you**_** to review my story.**

**Love as always,**

**Olie**


	2. Muuurder?

**Okay, so I'm writing this about 20 minutes after I finished the first one…Thea…My friend is pushing me to write this. It's not my fault that her relationship is such an inspiration…Well, actually it is…**

**Anywhoooo. Shout outs to THEA THE PLAYA! Don't trust me! I love you *tear* and, to everyone else…well, you know who you are. Or, maybe you don't; in which case, I suggest finding it out soon, because your identity is important.**

**I don't own anything. **

**Enjoy it while it lasts.**

EPOV

Last night had been fun, and I had to remember to thank Emmett for choosing such a scary movie. We were being us; hanging out, cracking jokes, and just being normal teenagers. After bowling – I hate to agree with Emmett, but Bella really was on fire. She beat all of us without even trying. But, I'm not gonna say anything, because when she wins, she jumps up and down _a lot_, and that's perfectly fine by me - we went back to our house, where Emmett did a cannonball that caused so much damage I'm pretty sure there's no water left in the pool. I was surprised when Carlisle joined in on the fun.

When Jazz took Alice home, I know we were all thinking the same thing, but Emmett chose to actually say it. Well, scream is more like it. Jazz flipped us off, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Em chose 'The Exorcist' and I was so happy. I must say, the man knew how to get a good look down his girl's shirt. Bella had her head in my abdomen, and I could see straight down into that little v-neck top of hers.

The girls slept over that night. Bella looked so cute in her little "girl boxers" as she likes to call them, and old t-shirt. She crawled into bed, and I immediately hugged her to me. She was so warm and her soft breathing surrounded me. My big white comforter, Bella's quite snoring, and my bed of a god all made me feel like I was swaddled in a cocoon of cloud…candy…but nothing could drown out the sound of Rose and Em down the hall. I felt like I was going to vomit.

When I woke up, Bella was gone, but I saw the small sliver of light under the bathroom door, so I assumed that she was in there. I quickly got dressed, throwing on a basic blue button-down and my favorite pair of jeans. I checked my phone and saw that I had 5 texts, all from Jasper. They weren't much different.

_Dude, I need your help. I really need to tell Alice how I feel._

_Man, where are you and Emmett? I need you guys to meet me somewhere so you can help me! I really need to tell Alice!_

_ANSWER ME! I need your help telling Alice!!!_

_Please!? I need you two. Help me tell Alice how I feel…Tell Emmett that there will be a reward if he helps me._

_Dude. I really think I need help. Alice is so fucking amazing. I can't stand it much longer. I know I need to tell her how I feel, but I don't know when or how. You and Em need to help me. ___

Just as I was reading the last one, Bella came up behind me. She asked what was so funny, and I simply told her "Jasper". She read the last message and fell over laughing. I smiled as she told me how 'Jasper really needs to grow a pair.' We went downstairs, and as she cooked breakfast I went and told Em about the messages.

Breakfast was delicious. My girl knows how to cook. She made chocolate chip pancakes (Mickey Mouse ones for Emmett) scrambled eggs better than any I have ever tasted before, and bacon that wasn't too crispy. It was all perfect, and I actually considered licking my plate clean but decided that would make me look desperate and creepy.

Around 12:30, we told the Bella and Rose to pick up Alice and go shopping. We had work to do.

I texted Jasper back, telling him to come over. Emmett ran upstairs and got some duct tape and a rope. I looked at him confused, "Emmett, why the hell do you have a rope and duct tape?" He just looked at me and shrugged. I shook my head and told him to go put them away. He sighed, but did as I told him to.

He came back downstairs holding a can of pepper spray, a hammer, a safety pin, a ball of yarn, three band aids, a tub of hair gel, an empty glass bottle, and a paper plate. "Emmett, what are you planning to do with those?" He quietly mumbled, "I need to find a place to put them," as the searched the kitchen for an empty cupboard. The sad part was that he looked like a lost kitten trying to find its mother. Right then, Jasper walked in, caught sight of Emmett, and we both fell over laughing. Emmett got very mad, and started yelling "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!" This just made us laugh harder.

Eventually our laughing subsided, and Jasper asked "So, are you guys going to help me or not?" I rolled my eyes at that question and said "Of course; you're like our brother." Emmett shook his head, so I offered, "Step-brother?" He shook his head again so I offered, "Weird kid who lives down the street and eats nothing but mayonnaise on saltines?" Emmett didn't do anything, so I decided that's what Jasper was. Jasper didn't like his title too much. He punched me in the shoulder and said, "Really, guys." I looked at him and asked "Dude, who are you and what have you done with Jasper?" Jasper smiled, and in his 'deep' voice said,"Simba, I am your father." I looked at him, and laughed. "Mufasa never said that." I laughed some more. He shrugged, "Mufasa, Vader, I'm Not Rappaport, it's all James Earl Jones." This made me laugh even harder. I saw Emmett chuckling next to me, but I'm pretty sure he didn't get the joke.

Jasper rolled his eyes and rhetorically asked himself, "Why am I going to Edward and Emmett for relationship advice? I'm cool, I'm attractive – after all, I am the only one who got asked to be a model – " I laughed as I thought about the day Jasper was confronted in the mall by some lady saying, "You know, you should really think about getting into the modeling industry." Of course, Emmett had confronted _her_ and asked, "What, my bro and I aren't capable of glaring into the camera, or Blue-Steeling it up occasionally?" She looked at him confused, so Jasper and I took the opprotunity to run away, and ditch Emmett. Rose wasn't too happy about that. I'm _never_ ditching Emmett again.

I sighed and walked up to Jasper. I put my arm around his shoulder and said "Jasper, my man……If you don't grow a pair of balls soon, then I'm gonna have Rose put you in a dress, and make you stand on the corner like a prostitute. All you have to do is walk up to her, and say 'Hey, Alice, listen. I really like you, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me.'" I didn't tell him that Alice would probably scream and flip out, and of course say yes, cause I mean, come on! This is just way too much fun.

Jasper nodded and took a deep breath. I grabbed Emmett and said, "Okay, We're going to pretend Em is Alice. Now, Jazz, ask 'her' out." Jasper walked up to Emmett and said "Alice, I really like you and –" he didn't get past that, no matter how many times we tried.

And we tried a lot.

~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

I unbuckled my seatbelt, and got out of the car.

We had stopped at my house so I could change my clothes, and get Alice if she wanted to come with us. I knew she would, because Alice never turned down a chance to shop. I walked in and saw that Charlie was home. He was going through a bunch of papers spread out all over the table. I walked up and said, "Hey Charlie! What's this all about?" He sighed and said, "Some poor girl got murdered down by Port Angeles and I'm looking through _everything_ trying to find some clues." I looked at him confused, "Huh. She was murdered? You'd think I woul've heard about that." He looked up from his paperwork, "Bella, don't you watch the news?" I shook my head and explained, "No, I can't watch it anymore. The anchorman has a tupee. It's like every newscast begins with a lie." He chuckled and went back to digging through his paperwork. I sighed and walked over to the fridge to grab a Coke. As I made my way up the stairs, I called down, "Just remember, Charlie. Clouds don't kill people, _people_ kill people."

The door to my room was open and the light was on. I walked in and found Alice digging through my drawer. I came up behind her, grabbed her purple thong, pulled it as far back as I could, and…_SNAP!_... She screamed and ran around in circles like a dog chasing it's tail. I laughed. She glared at me, and I asked "Why were you going through my drawers?" She blushed and said "I couldn't find my purple thong. I guess you found it for me…" I laughed and asked if she wanted to come shopping with us. She, of course, agreed and said she'd be ready in five minutes.

I changed into some black skinny jeans, my black gladiator sandals, and a red white and black ¾ sleeve button-down, flannel shirt that fit me perfectly. Once again, I was aiming for comfort.

Alice walked in wearing red flats and a red and black plaid dress. "Huh, we match," I said looking over her outfit. I found that quite funny.

We went downstairs, said bye to Charlie, and hopped into Rose's car. Rose started the engine, and in her best anouncer voice asked "ARE. YOU. READY?" Alice and I both screamed "YEAH!" and we were off.

Rose drove about 90 mph the whole way. Alice told us about everything that had happened the night before. Apparently a lot had happened…

"This is _so_ scary. I was lying in bed watching 'One Tree Hill,' my favorite show. Chad Michael Murray is so hot. And I had this cute liquid kitty alarm clock, it meows and blinks its eyes every half hour. So, all of a sudden, they just start blinking over and over and over, and then, it just stopped! And then, it let out this half meow: Mmmmraaa--! And then its tail fell off, and then... it exploded!"

I laughed so hard I thought I was going to pee my pants. "Really Alice? A half meow half Mmmmraaa?" This time Rose laughed along. Alice pouted and said "It's true!" I rolled my eyes and turned on the radio. I flipped it to my favorite channel, and Poker Face by Lady Gaga started playing. We all got excited and started singing.

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas, please_

_Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it baby, stay with me_

_(I love it)_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me_

_(I love it)_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when its love, if it's not rough it isn't fun_

_(Fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying_

_I'm just stunnin'_

_With my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

When the song was over, we giggled, and I high-fived Rose for no apparent reason.

"WE'RE HEEERE!" Rose said in her best Poltergeist voice as she pulled into a parking space. Alice squealed, and we all jumped out of the car.

As we entered the mall, I saw closed signs on most of the stores. Alice saw them too and began wimpering. Rose came up to me and asked, "Bella, why are all of the stores closed?" I shrugged and searched for anything that was open. There was a Macy's in the back that looked like it had some potential. We walked in, and I quickly wanted to walk back out. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, and there was a mob of people at the cash register. Alice's eyes widened in horror, "This place is trashed!" Rose laughed, "Maybe Johnny Depp stopped by." I quirked an eybrow, "I'm sorry, did that joke just arrive in a time machine from 1992?" She blushed and laughed at the same time.

I looked around the store and decided that there was no way we were going in any further. I texted Edward.

_Hey, shopping isn't going very well. There isn't a single store open. Is it safe to come back?_

He texted me back not a minute later.

_We aren't m__aking much progress here either. I'm pretty sure it's because Em looks nothing like Alice, though I can't be certain. Come on over. _

I sent him another just for kicks.

_Thanks! I love you, my little Eddiewollapoobabear! XOXOXO_

I waited.

_Never call me that again. I love you too._

I laughed quietly to myself. Alice popped up behind meand asked "Can we go home? I actually wanna get some sleep." I looked at her baffled, "Alice, you do know it's only about 2:00, right?" She rolled her eyes, "Duh, I know that Bella. I just didn't get any sleep last night so I wanna catch up if we're going to stay up again tonight." I sighed but went along with it.

On the walk over to the car, Charlie called me.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Hey, Bella. Come home I have to ask you something, and it's important. Bring Alice."

"Wow, perfect timing. We were just coming home. We'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Okay, great. Love you Bells."

"Mmhmm, Dad, sure I love you too bye."

I snapped the phone shut not waiting for his response. Alice was babbling about Jasper as she often does. I rested my head against the window and let my mind wander. Eventually Alice's scream snapped me out of my day dreaming. "Jesus Christ, Alice! What's with the screaming?" Rosalie answered for her, "She was describing to be how she felt last night with Jasper in the pool." Alice nodded in agreement. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "He needs a code name so you can talk about him while he's around, and he'll be completely clueless." Alice agreed, "OOH, YOU'RE RIGHT! LET'S CALL HIM…………POPCORN!" Rose and I looked at eachother and this time, she asked, "How'd you get the name Popcorn from Jasper?" She shrugged, "His hair reminds me of popcorn." I laughed. She had good reasoning. His hair really did look like popcorn.

We spent the rest of the ride talking about 'Popcorn' and when they were finally going to get together.

Rosalie parked the car in our driveway, and all three of us got out. Rose really had to pee, so while Alice and I talked to Charlie, she ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Charlie was still sitting at the table only he had changed his clothes and was now wearing a tight black turtle neck. I studied it. "Hey dad. You said it was important," I surveyed his shirt some more," Clearly you're about to shoot an Old Spice commercial." He rolled his eyes at me. I grinned.

"Look, Bella, Alice, there's something I have to get off my chest." Alice quickly jumped in, "Is it your shirt?" I laughed and jumped in too, "Please say no."

"NO!" He practically yelled. I could hear the toilet flush upstairs.

I studied Charlie's face he seemed to be wearing a mask. His face looked mostly calm accept for the way his brows were furrowed. They weren't mashed together like they were when he was pissed. I quirked an eyebrow, "Your mad."

"Of course I'm not mad! I'm happy! I'm THRILLED! I love looking like an idiot."

"Well, that explains your shirt."

He rolled his eyes. I studied his face again.

"That's not it. Charlie, why did you call us over here?"

He sighed and shook his head. Suddenly he looked very weary. I saw concern plastered all over Alice's face as she waited for his response.

He looked back up but never met either of our eyes. "I'm just tired. I can't figure out this case. I don't want you guys to go out toPort Angeles for a while okay?"

We both solemnly nodded, and made our way upstairs. Rose was in my room reading a magazine. Alice trudged off into her own room to try to get some sleep. I layed down next to Rose on my bed. She turned to me and said "Let's go to the Cullen house. I think I need my baby."

I agreed, so we went back downstairs, said a quick goodbye to Charlie, and made our way over to our waiting boyfriends.

**OK, so…Sorry to end it on such a sad note. I'm about to fall asleep, and I can't write funny things when I'm tired. I know the beginning of a story is always a little rough, but please continue reading and ****reviewing ****and I promise I will make it worth your while. I already have tons and tons of idead forming in my mind for later chapters.**

**Thea was my inspiration for the whole popcorn thingy, and as I'm writing this she is with **_**her**_** popcorn. The real, original popcorn that we've all come to know and love. Well, not so much love…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me feel giddy.**

**Loooooooove,**

**Olie**


	3. White and Hairy

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of the people who reviewed my last chapter! You're all so amazing, and I love the compliments you give me! It helps me write more chapters when I know that people are actually enjoying them. Okay, before I start getting even mushier, I wanna say that I am in desperate need of jokes, so please contact me!**

**Shout outs to T-t-t-THEA! I must say I'm a little grossed out by what you and Elcorn did, but I'm not gonna say anything. Thanks to everyone else, and…yeah. ENJOY!**

**Sorry, but there is a disclaimer. I don't own Twilight and I'm not Stephenie Meyer. *tear***

RPOV

I hopped into my car and started the engine. Bella got in the passenger seat and as she buckled her seatbelt I took the time to clean my windshield. When I parked it earlier, the fucking pigeons decided to crap all over it.

When we were in Bella's house, I came out of the bathroom just in time to hear her dad say that he didn't want them to go near Port Angeles. I was now wondering why, but thought that asking might make her feel uncomfortable. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Bella sigh and lean her head against the window. "Bella, is something wrong?" She closed her eyes and said in a quiet voice, "My dad is a lying liar from Liarsburg." I chuckled, but she still had the gloomy look on her face, so I asked "What makes him a lying liar from Liarsburg?" She took a deep breath and sat up straighter in the chair, removing her head from the window and onto the head rest. "He told me to come home because he had something very important to ask, and then he just shrugs it off, saying that he's tired from work. I'm very confused." I nodded in understanding, and to be truthful I was a little curious myself, but I simply looked out the now crap-free windshield, and kept my thoughts to myself.

She turned the radio on, and Don't Trust Me by 3Oh!3 started playing. I saw her smile and then start singing.

_Black dress with the tights underneath_

_I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth_

_And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need_

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east  
_

_T-t-t-tongues  
Always pressed to your cheeks_

_Well, my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth_

_You tell your boyfriend  
If he says he's got beef  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fu**ing scared of him!_

I joined in, and we both shouted the chorus

_SHE WANTS TO TOUCH ME WHOA_

_SHE WANTS TO LOVE ME WHOA_

_SHE'LL NEVER LEAVE ME WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA_

_DON'T TRUST A HO_

_NEVER TRUST A HO_

_DON'T TRUST CAUSE A HO DON'T TRUST ME!!!_

We laughed and I could feel the mood changing. Maybe today wasn't going to end on such a sad note after all.

We pulled into the Cullen driveway, and Bella jumped out of the car before it was even parked. I saw the door open, but Bella stood standing on the porch. I ran up behind her calling, "Bella, what's wrong?" When I reached the porch I saw. Inside was a man wearing an old-timely confederate uniform with a plume on his head. When I saw his face, I gasped. This man was very familiar to me – well, to all of us – and now he stood in front of us wearing an old Civil war uniform, a plume, and what seemed to be a fake beard. Bella spoke up first, "IS THAT JASPER!? WHAT DIED ON HIS FACE?!?!" Edward and Emmett laughed, and Jasper rolled his eyes. It was him in the costume. I laughed too. I controlled my laughter and said "I think you look dashing. Personally I always loved the marching band." Everyone laughed at that. "Jazz, why are you wearing this?!" Bella asked, still trying to calm her tittering. He very proudly stated, "I'm joining the Civil War re-enactment." We all cracked up again, and Bella whispered in my ear, "Thank God Alice isn't here." I laughed even harder. I didn't realize it, but everyone else had stopped laughing. I was standing in the middle of the doorway laughing my ass off, and everyone was silently staring at me. They all truly looked conscerened. I blushed and apologized, and they all laughed at me. This time I didn't laugh, one because they were laughing _at me_, but also because I was afraid of making a fool of myself again.

"You know you guys can come in, right?" Edward asked. Bella grinned and kissed her man as she walked inside. I did the same with Emmett. The only difference was that Emmett grabbed my ass as I walked away. _Ahhh, Emmett, Emmett, Emmett…_We all sat down on the couch, and somehow our conversation changed to weird dates we've been on. At this very moment, Bella was talking about a date that she went on with some guy named Tyler. "Okay, so we went to this restaurant to get a basket of these things called 'fries quattros quesos dos fritos'; you know, the ones where they inject potatoes with a four-cheese mixture, fry them three quarters of the way, pull them out, batter them, fry them again, and then serve them with bacon and an ancho chili sour cream?-" Emmett and Jasper began having a conversation of their own.

"Can that be true?"  
"No way."

"I mean, is that even possible?"

"I couldn't imagine it!"

"There's no way they could prepare a fry like that; that'd be way too much for the... for the human palate to manage!"

"It would be a flavor seizure."

Edward laughed and Bella rolled her eyes. I looked to Bella and asked, "So, was this Tyler guy hot?" Edward kind of growled under his breath, so, glaring at me with her teeth clenched, she responded, "Rose, don't ask quetions that nobody wants to hear the answer to." I gave her an evil grin and said in my sweetest voice, "Oh, but Bella. I only ask questions that I really want to know the answer to." Edward cut in, saying "Then never ask your boyfriend if he thinks your sister is hot." With that, he got up, but as he walked away, I informed him, "I don't have a sister. Unless you're counting Jasper. I think he could fit into the 'sister' category." Emmett, Edward, and Bella all laughed, and this time Jasper got up and stormed off. Bella never got to finish her story.

Next it was Emmett's turn to tell us about one of his weird dates. I was really looking forward to hearing this. He sat there in "deep thought" for about five minutes before he snapped his head up and said "OH! I've got the perfect one! Okay, so this isn't exactly a date but once I made this friend…Alright, so I was just sitting in my room, playing on my computer, when I get this message that someone wants to have a chat with me. Unfortunately, I didn't have a video camera at the moment, only a microphone, so it was basically like we were talking on the phone. The girls name was 'Smokin'hotbizotch' so I figured, 'hey, I might as well talk to her. The first conversation we had I asked her name, and she said, 'My name is…'" Edward's eyes got all wide, and, with a really high pitched voice, he finished Emmett's sentence, "My name is Wilting Flower, I died without knowing love, will you be my friend?"

This time Emmett's eyes widened as he said, "H-how did you know that? I never told that to anyone before!" Edward started laughing really hard, and we all just stared at him. He sat up and said, "_I_ was Wilting Flower! Emmett! I can't believe you fell for that!" Edward laughed some more, as did the rest of us when we saw realization cross over Emmett's face. His mouth fell open, and I had to go over and sit on his lap to comfort him.

At around 7:30, Bella got a text from Alice asking if we were going to go somewhere tonight. Bella told her to meet us at the café a few blocks away. Jasper – who thank God had changed out of his Civil War uniform – offered to drive us there. We all got into his blue Echo, and as we were driving, Bella asked "Is it going to take much longer? I feel like I have been incarcerated in a blueberry. This car makes me want to weep and then die." This of course made us all laugh.

When we got there, I saw Alice's Porsche pulling in to a parking spot. Jasper pulled his car up next to hers, and we all got out. As we entered the café I heard a lady tell the waitress, "I like my wine the same way I like my men. White, and hairy. " I laughed and said "That doesn't make any sense. None whatsoever."

The first table we sat at had an entire stick of butter smeared under it, so we were moved to another table right in the center of the café. I looked over the menu and decided that I was just going to have a small salad. Alice and Bella had the same, and of course Emmett, Jasper and Edward got huge steaks. I sighed at the sight of my boyfriend eating an enire cow shoulder in less than ten minutes.

When we were finished with our food, we had a big debate over where we should go. We settled on Bella and Alice's house because they said that their dad would be out all night.

We walked into the 'Swan place' as we reffer to things – _Emmett and Edward's house is the 'Cullen place' and Jasper and my house is the 'Hale place' – _and immediately, Bella was in the kitchen. She claims that it's her sanctuary where she can clear her mind. _Whatever_. We all went into the living room, and I must say, I am very happy that her dad like sports, because her tv is _huge_. It takes up a little more than half of the wall. Emmett and Jasper really like it too. Emmett found a movie that he wanted to watch – _The Devil Wears Prada – _so he put it in, and everyone made themselves comfortable. Bella came out of the kitchen holding plates of cookies, strawberries, blackberries, chocolate covered almonds, mini cakes, and any other dessert you could possibly think of. I chuckled as I watched Emmett's eyes grow wide. He began getting anxious, lookingback and forth between the tv and the food. It was very cute.

Bella made herself comfortable next to Edward on one of the couches, while Emmett and I were snuggling on the other couch. Alice and Jasper were sitting as far apart from eachother as they could on the ground. We all watched the movie in silence, and when it ended, Alice got up and went to bed mumbling some ezcuse about "it's a school night, and I need my beauty sleep."

Bella said she was bored, so she suggested, "Let's play a game!" I rolled my eyes, and in a sarcastic tone said, "Okay, I can play six degrees of dinosaur with you right now... You've never been in a movie with Kevin Bacon or a dilophosaurus, have you?" She gave me a fake smile and said "How about you play six degrees of kiss my ass?" I furrowed my eyebrows and said, "First of all, that sounds like a totally disturbing game-" Edward cut me off, "Not to me it doesn't." She huffed and slapped him upside the head. Emmett, Jazz, and I laughed.

We all stayed downstairs, and around 1:00, Jazz said he was going home, and since he was our only ride, Em and I went with him. Edward stayed over at Bella's. As they waved goodbye to us on the porch, Emmett shouted a promise to see them at school tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

I was staying over at the 'Swan place' with Bella. Emmett, Rose and Jasper had just left and Alice was already up in bed getting her "beauty slep." Just like how Bella kept a change of clothes at my house, I kept a change at hers. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth while I changed into my pajamas. I was just wearing a simple pair of blue flannel pants. I didn't sleep with a shirt on, one because I liked the fresh air, two because whenever I sleep with a shirt, I gget hot, three because I toss and turn a lot and the shirt get twisted and tangled, and finally, though I don't like to admit this, I like the feeling of Bella pressed up against my bare skin. Pick whichever reason you like the best.

Bella came out of the bathroom, so I went in to brush my teeth. I was putting the toothpaste on the brush when I heard a loud crashing sound in the room. I ran out to see Bella in nothing but her bra and underwear. They were both red and lacy, and her body was _a.m.a.z.i.n.g!_ She was leaning over a dresser with her pants around her ankles. I looked at her confused, and she blushed as she attempted to explain, "IwastakingoffmypantsandIkindatrippedovermyownfeet…"

She sped through the explaination, and when she did, she looked at me half ashamed, half hopeful. I looked at her before falling over laughing. She glared at me, and while I was on the floor she started kicking me.

Eventually I was able to brush my teeth, and get into bed. Bella much to my contempt, finally got some clothes on, and was now in bed with me. As soon as she was in my arms, I heard her soft snoring, so I decided that I should get some sleep too.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up to find, once again, that Bella was already up and in the bathroom. I really had to pee, so I banged on the door and yelled, "BELLA! HURRY UP! I GOTTA PISS LIKE NO OTHER!" I heard her muffled response of, "COME ON IN. I'M JUST PUTTING ON MY MAKE-UP," so I walked inside. She was standing at the sink wearing gray skinny jeans, A while blouse with a little bit of frill around the collar, a black low-cut vest, the silver necklace that I had given her last year for her birthday, and black flats. "Why so fancy?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, "Well Edward, it is our last week of highschool."

When I was done peeing, she said, "You know what? I'm glad I'm going back to work at the café. I need face time with my boss; I already missed the pamper pole trust exercise." I looked up and said "I'm uncomfortable with you even saying the words "pamper pole." She giggled, kissed me, and walked back out into her room.

I followed, and decided that I sould probably dress up a little too. Nothing _fancy_, but more than jeans and a t-shirt. I put on some black jeans/dress pant thins, a white t-shirt, a gray striped sweater, my black Convers, and a black pea coat. I looked very good.

We got into Bella's car. She drove a black Ferrari. I gave it to her. It's name is Chuck. I like Chuck.

Bella drove us to school at about 80 mph, and I'm pretty sure she passed like 4 stop signs, but I didn't say anything.

We got to school, and I saw that Jasper, Emmett and Rose were all already there. Alice pulled up right behing us. We all greeted eachother and made our way into the building. We stepped inside, and everyone parted ways. I kissed Bella, and said, "I'll see you at lunch." She grinned and nodded.

I made my way to first period just about as happy as I could have possible been.

**Okay people. Sorry that this chapter is so short. I was planning on writing more, but I wanted to give you something to read because I'm not sure when I'll finish the next chapter. I promise that I will make the next one extra long to make up for what I didn't write in this one. Thank you all for your kind comments.**

**Thea, you ignored all of my messages and as I'm writing this, we are talking about our top 5 favorite celebrity crushes. Weird.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I love it almost as much as Christmas presents!!!**

**Love forever and always,**

**Olie**


	4. The Darkness That Surrounds Us

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, "I love you all so much, from the bottom of my heart." Please enjoy this chapter. I am sorry that I am giving it to you so late, but I have been back and forth between funerals, wakes, dinners, family get-togethers, and other things of the sort, so I was unable to take out time to write. Now I am home alone for 10 hours, so I am going to sit here and give you a chapter…maybe even two…**

**Thea, all I have to say to you is apple pie filling, 'potato flakes', American Duos, Zack wearing pink tights, and pine nut candy. The strange thing is that my sister was actually really nice to me when you left…**

**Anyway, I don't own Twilight or anything that goes with it. *sigh***

**Please Enjoy!**

BPOV

"I'll see you at lunch."

My grin stretched from ear to ear as I nodded. He kissed me and turned away. I licked my lips to savor the taste of his mouth. I never wanted that kiss to end, but Edward and I had different first periods. Sigh. I grabbed my English book out of my bag and made my way to room 208.

"BELLA!" I heard someone yelling my name as I walked. I recognized the voice. My pace sped up, but before I could reach the warm, safe haven that was my English class, I felt a cold, clammy hand on my wrist. Crap. "What do you want from me, Mike?" I groaned and turned only my head with my eyes closed. The rest of my body stay still facing the classroom door. He quietly tapped his foot, waiting for me to open my eyes. When I did I immediately wanted to close them again, run into the room, and lock the door. His face was three inches away from mine, and he was wearing a heinous grin. His left eye was swollen and red, and he had a scratch going across his forehead. He didn't seem to mind. I leaned away from him a little to get a better look. He had on normal "Mike" clothes – A pair of faded, ripped jeans, and a t-shirt with the school logo on it – but I could see that he was slouched over a bit, and the scratches on his arms were raw and fresh. He took a step towards me and I could see the slight limp in his stride. I grimaced as I noticed more gashes and wounds all over his face. He had a laceration about 3 inches below his left eye and another on his right arm, going from his wrist to his elbow. I scowled when his other sweaty hand grabbed my right wrist and turned my entire body so it was facing him. I tried to break free, but gave up after a while, figuring that scratching wouldn't really be the right thing to do. "You know, Bella," he said, "I don't like it when people hurt me. I hope you agree, because it would be a shame if I did this and you didn't acknowledge all the pain it caused me." I looked at him confused as I dug my nails into the flesh of his hands.

He chuckled to himself before he threw me up against the lockers. I heard a loud bang as the force of my weight hit the flimsy metal doors, and then a crack as the lock came in contact with my spine. I felt a sharp twinge in my back before I fell in a crumpled heap onto the floor, like a rag doll. He was still holding on to my wrists, and he simply pulled me up off the ground and repeated his action. I told myself to leave my body. Just leave, and not come back until Mike had stopped. Why was he doing this to me, anyway? He pulled me off the ground once again, but this time he yanked my chin up so it was facing him, and, holding all of my weight with that hand, used his other hand to punch me dead center in the nose. I was only half conscious, but that blow altered me into total unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~

Blackness. Total dark. I had seen it before.

"I don't understand what happened," a voice said. I screamed. No one could hear me. I tried to move my hands. They wouldn't budge. I attempted to make whoever was in the room understand that I was still alive.

Beep. Beep. Beep. I could hear the heart rate monitor beep with every beat. They must know that I'm alive if my heart is still beating, I mentally told myself. I could hear more voices now, and as I listened I could somewhat sort them out. I heard a high-pitched voice say "Why would he do this?" in between sobs. I heard another familiar female voice comforting the first. I heard a deep, gravely voice say, "I am going to murder him!" and another male voice say "Em, calm down. Wait until she wakes up, first." I heard all the conversations going on between all of the people in the room. I could hear a voice on a speaker say "Dr. Greene, report to the O.R. Dr. Greene, please report to the O.R." I could hear the sound of plastic being torn and then crumpled. I could hear shuffling feet. I could hear people shifting their weight from one foot to another, and the flipping of paper as someone read through my chart. I could hear a voice say "She's going to be just fine after a few weeks of recovery." I could hear the exhale of everyone in the room, including the person next to me. I heard them emit a soft whimper, and then felt them kiss my forehead.

I could feel. Feel the soft breath of the person next to me, feel the uncomfortable paper gown that I was wearing. Feel the sheets underneath me, feel a cold, artificial breeze. I could feel everything. I could feel, but I couldn't touch. I wanted to cry, and scream, and rip something apart, but a part of me also wanted to stay here in this total darkness, forever.

I felt a hand squeeze mine, and I so desperately wanted to squeeze it back. I tried and tried with all of my might, but couldn't manage to get my brain to connect with my hand. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and I realized that I was actually crying. It wasn't my imagination, I felt a tear roll down my face, and I am 100% positive it was my tear. I wanted to clap, or squeal or do something to show how happy I was that I wasn't paralyzed. I felt more tears roll down my face, but these were tears of joy. I tried to squeeze the hand again, and this time I succeeded. It was a very light squeeze, but I knew the person felt it, because they yelled, "CARLISLE! SHE SQUEEZED MY HAND! SHE COMING OUT OF IT!" Coming out of what? The hand I was holding was removed, and replaced by another, much colder one. I heard a voice say, "Bella? I need you to squeeze my hand, okay?" It took all of my strength, but I achieved my goal. I squeezed the hand, and I heard a small gasp as I clasped his palm even tighter. When I released my grip, I felt the first hand move back into place. "I love you," said Edward.

Yes Edward, I love you too.

**This chapter is very, very, very short, but don't worry, I am going to continue it. I just felt that this was a good place to leave off. Sorry if you don't like it. **

**I know this chapter is hardly funny; probably the farthest thing from it, but it's an important part of my story, so just read it. Or else.**

**Thea, this is what you get for ignoring all of the texts. Bitch. Jk.**

**Please review even though this is a short chapter. I want to get as much feedback as possible!**

**Love till the end of time,**

**Olie **


	5. Awakening

**I LOVE YOU! I may not know who **_**you**_** are, but if you are reading this, it means that you are reading my story, which means that I LOVE YOU! Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, or any chapters that I have written for that matter. Please enjoy this chapter because I am making it extra long for your sake. **

**Thea, I must say, you confuse me. That's all there is to it. Today I think I'm gonna mention a few more people, like:**

**Becky Lee, for reviewing and giving me the title of the story**

**911TurboWriter for reviewing every single one of my chapters**

**And Houroflead for inspiring me to write this in the first place**

…**and, of course, Stephenie Meyer for creating such an amazing story.**

**The unfortunate disclaimer, as you all already know, I don't own anything.**

**ENJOOOOOOY!**

CPOV

Today was very stressful.

I had been trying to diagnose a patient when my phone rang. _Edward_ flashed across the screen.

"Hello, Edward, what can I do for you?"

"Hello? Carlisle? I need your help! It's Bella! She's unconscious! We're on our way over."

"Edward?! What happened to Bella?!"

"I'll explain when we get there."

"Okay, bring her in. Please be careful!"

"Ugh. I know. Bye dad."

He hung up. I could hear Emmett in the background trying to console who I presumed to be Rosalie, though I couldn't be positive. I was very worried about Bella. I had no clue what happened to her, or if she was alright. Edward said she was unconscious, so I assumed the worst.

I found a room for her, and called her father Charlie just to make sure that he knew. He didn't. You can never trust children with calling the parents. As soon as I stepped back into the lobby to wait, I saw a silver Volvo pull into a parking space. Emmett came out, carrying Bella, who looked like a rag doll. She indeed was unconscious. Emmett was followed by Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and last but not least, Edward. He had pain plastered all over his face, so after I told Emmett where to go, I went to console Edward. He said that Mike Newton had thrown Bella against the locker multiple times, and then broke her nose. I gaped at him in shock, perplexed by how and why Mike would do such a horrible thing to such a wonderful girl. I realized that I had to go take care of Bella, so I dropped the subject for a minute, and led Edward to Bella's room.

Alice I'm assuming had already dressed her in a gown and put her on the bed. Everyone was standing around the doorway anxiously waiting for someone to do something. "Okay, we're going to have to run a few tests to check for any fractures or breakage, but she seems okay as of now. I think the punch is what knocked her out. She lost a lot of blood. I'll have to fix her nose, but she shouldn't have much damage other than that." They all somberly nodded and commenced small conversations amongst themselves.

I had a nurse help me take Bella to the x-ray room. The results showed that she only had a small bone fragmentation in the back of her ribcage. I had seen a lot worse. I had the nurse check for any internal bleeding or organ punctures, before I went to go check on my sons and everyone else. Charlie was in the room when I arrived, and Emmett was enthusiastically telling him what happened. I carefully set Bella in the bed, and brought the sheet over her. When Emmett was done telling his story, Charlie furrowed his brow and said, "I don't understand what happened." He quietly asked himself, "What would make the Newton boy want to do this?" Everyone blankly stared at him. Bella's heart rate monitor picked up a little, but then gradually went back to normal. Alice looked at her sister and began sobbing. "Why would he do this?!" Rosalie comforted her while Emmett threatened, "Im going to murder him!" Jasper put his hand on Emmett's back and soothingly said, "Em, calm down. Wait until she wakes up first," but I saw the doubt in his eyes that said, '_If_ she wakes up.'

Charlie had to leave, but he said to call him if Bella wakes up before tomorrow. I agreed.

Everyone stood, silently, until, Emmett being Emmett, pulled out a candy bar. He tore open the plastic wrapping and crumpled it up, eating the entire piece of candy in one bite. I sighed and shook my head at the sight of Emmett with chocolate smeared all over his face.

The nurse came back with Bella's chart. I flipped though it and saw that nothing was broken, or even damaged for that matter. Bella was very tough. I told everyone, "She's going to be just fine after a few weeks of recovery." They all simultaneously exhaled, and Edward sat down next to Bella on the bed. I saw Edward's muscles tense as he squeezed her hand. We all waited for something to happen. A tear rolled down her cheek, and everyone gaped at it. A few more rolled down and then Edward yelled, "CARLISLE! SHE SQUEEZED MY HAND! SHE'S COMING OUT OF IT!" I wasn't positive that Bella had actually squeezed his hand, because Edward was feeling so many emotions at the moment, that he could have been willing his imagination to tell him that she had squeezed his hand. I nodded and moved towards the bed, gesturing for him to take his hand away

I replaced his hand with my own, and said, "Bella? I need you to squeeze my hand, okay?" I was nowhere near certain that she could hear me, but I was willing to give it a shot. My prospect paid off, and Bella squeezed my hand. My eyes got wide as did everyone else's and I even gasped a little when she squeezed my hand _harder_. I released her and allowed Edward to go back to his seat. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "I love you." I had never seen this side of Edward before. He was always so individualistic, and self-contained, and even sovereign that I never got to see most of him. When he was with Bella, he showed a side that nobody knew even existed within him.

"Ugh, Edward I love you too," Bella whispered so quietly that I could barely hear her, but she was talking which definitely meant something. Everyone's breathing hitched, and I quickly made my way over to Bella's bed.

Her eyes fluttered open. She squeezed them shut, and when she opened them again, she had to squint against the bright florescent lighting. She grimaced, and then shock stretched across her face as she, no doubt, felt the fracture in her nose. "OW!" was all she said. Emmett laughed and Edward glared at him. I rolled my eyes, "Oh, Edward. Loosen up. She just woke up. You should be happy." He grunted, but I saw his tense shoulders loosen. I grinned smugly to myself. I may not know a lot about him, but I can manipulate him with my hands tied behind my back.

Alice screeched a stimulated yelp as she ran up and gave her sister a hug. Bella quietly and carefully chuckled to herself. I grinned and signaled for Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie to follow suit. Emmett was about to run and jump on Bella like Alice had, but Jasper held him back, thank God.

When everyone was off of her, Bella told us all about what it was like when she was unconscious. She apparently had heard everything going on around her, but she couldn't respond. I was impressed by how much she was able to sense, and I told her that I really wasn't expecting her to come around so soon. She grinned and asked, "So when do I get to see my nose?" I laughed but found a mirror and handed it to her. She gratefully took it from me, and turned her head back and forth, inspecting each side of her nose. I heard Jasper laugh, and then everyone else joined in. Bella smirk and asked, "My first day of the last week, and I get to spend it in the hospital. How lovely." I laughed and told her, "Actually, Bella, you can probably leave a lot sooner than I thought. I didn't know when you were going to wake, so I estimated a longer amount of time. You did fracture one of your ribs, but that should heal in about a day. I think you might be able to leave her…Oh, maybe even tomorrow!" Her eyes widened and she asked, "Really?! Wow, that's great! One question though, where is Charlie?" I informed her that her father had gone to work. "They got a break in that murder case, so they called him and told him to go down to Port Angeles. Oh! That reminds me, he said to call if you woke up before tomorrow." She nodded and I handed her the phone, thinking that her voice was the only one he would want to hear at that moment. I only heard Bella's contribution to the conversation – which wasn't much.

"Hey dad. Dr. Cull-"

"Yeah, I'm fin-"

"Ugh, I-"  
"DAD!"

"Yeah. Yes. Yes. _Yes_, dad I-"

"Probably tom-"

"………….."

"Okay. Yes, I lov-"

"DAD! I GET IT! I'M FINE! DON"T WORRY!"

"Yes, I love you too."

I chuckled as she handed me the phone. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She frowned and asked, "Is anyone else hungry?" Everyone looked to Emmett. He put his hands up defensively and asked, "What? Sure I'm hungry, but I bet all of you are too." The all looked at the floor or up at the ceiling quietly mumbling to themselves.

"Okay, who wants what?" Alice asked. Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett all told her what they wanted and from where. She looked to me and asked, "Dr. Cullen?" I shook my head and said, "Oh, please call me Carlisle. And I don't want anything, thank you." She shrugged and turned to Edward. "Edward?" He looked up, and sneered at her. "Really? You're asking what kind of food I want when Bella just woke up from being unconscious, and you're asking me WHAT I WANT TO EAT?!" He stood up. "Edward," I warned, "Careful." He tensed up again, "CAREFUL? I'M SORRY, BUT MIKE NEWTON JUST KNOCKED OUT SOMEBODY THAT ALL OF US KNOW AND LOVE, AND WE'RE JUST GOING TO SHRUG IT OFF?!" I sighed, "Edward. We're already taking care of Mr. Newton, and you're right. Bella is someone that we all know and love. We need to, not grieve over the fact that she was unaware, but celebrate the fact that she came out of it so quickly with hardly any damage. What Mike Newton did was horrible, and he is going to suffer the consequences, but Edward, you need to understand that sometimes it is okay to cast off your inhibitions, and just rejoice with everyone else, okay?" He grumbled, but told Alice that he would have the same as Bella. _Like I said, I have amazing manipulation skills._

Everyone ate while I looked over Bella's chart once again. I told her that she was very lucky, and she should be very thankful. "Oh, I am, Dr. Cullen. Thank you so much for everything." She glanced at Edward and I smiled. "Carlisle," I corrected her. She sighed, "Okay. Carlisle," she repeated. I smiled and went to go check on the rest of my patients.

"Take care, Bella."

**Okay, I know, I know, it's short again. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry. I was hoping to make up for it by posting two chapters, but that didn't really work. Thank you to anyone and everyone who read and liked this chapter. You guys are all so amazing!**

**Thea, where are you?!**

**For who ever it was that asked my aim, it's RedVelvet7630. Anyway, I honestly hope that you have been enjoying my story.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW! If you do, I will award you with an **_**extra**_** long chapter! Thank you all.**

**Love, **

**Olie**


	6. notice

**Okay peoples…Sorry this isn't another chapter, and I'm sure you're all waiting for one, but I need to give you a notification. I am beginning a new story called ****Sometime Around Midnight**** (check it out, you'll love it!) so I might not post another chapter for ****Sweet Temptation**** anytime soon. I just want you all to know that I am not giving up on my story, but I have been really busy with school and things like that. I am trying my best to manage my time.**

**Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday: Sweet Temptation**

**Thursday, Friday, Saturday: Sometime Around Midnight**

**Sunday: Make up day**

**Thank you for your understanding. Please send me a message if you have any problems with this schedule.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**- Olie ******


	7. Blood in a Car

**Hooray! The ever awaited update is finally here. Please enjoy it, because I'm not gonna post another one till next Wednesday. Hahahaha. Suckers. Sorry…Anywhoooo…thanks to anybody who read my new story, ****Sometime Around Midnight**** (sorry, Thea) and if you haven't read it yet, GO READ IT!!! I COMMAND YOU! **

**Foshizzle! I don't know why I felt the urge to say that…**

**Shout outs to: Jihu! Thea! Becky! Ali! Boys Over Flowers (Dammit! I'm obsessed!) Erm…Trucker Robert Jackson Cam Kartik Ovaltine (shut up, Thea! I'm not gonna write my last name!) And…everyone else!**

"**That soon? Said spoon? Jesse? Ach! Womb! Raise the pleasure No my, no my "A" no my, no my "A" no my, no my, no my "A" Keep it down, Ragu sledding! Yay! Now I'm impressed, oh, key pay! You be the man who mashed the feta cheese." **W**hen you're done reading this****, go to You tube, and type in "Numa Numa Misheard Lyrics." I promise, it's hilarious.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Please Enjoy! AND, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REVIEW!!!**

BPOV

Finally. After four days, I was able to leave the hospital with a clean bill of health. Edward was still being pissy, but I think I had a few tricks to get him in a good mood. I was planning on using one of them tonight.

The day after I woke up, Charlie came in to visit me. He brought the one person I really didn't want to see. Jacob Black. His father, Billy Black, is like an uncle to me. I love him just about as much as I love Charlie. I didn't even _like_ Jacob. He and I dated from 7th to 9th grade. He would trash me around treat me like shit, and he never really seemed to give a fuck about me. I stayed with him, because I really thought we could work it out. I was horribly mistaken. I never wanted to see him again, but since his dad and my dad are best friends foeva, I have to see a lot of him. Fuck my life.

"Hey Bella!" Billy's cavernous voice was so soothing. I couldn't help the grin on my face. He chuckled and rolled over to my bed. "Hey, Billy. How are you doing?" He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Really, Bella? You're in a hospital bed, and you're asking me how I'm doing?" I recognized the irony, and tittered a little to myself. Nodding, I said, "That doesn't answer my question. How are you?" He rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, Bella. 'How are you?' is the more important question." I smiled, "Well, this isn't the first time I've ever been in a hospital, and I have to say this was probably my easiest visit. I mean, I was unconscious for most of the time…" This made Edward growl a little under his breath. I rolled my eyes. _God, he can be so overdramatic._

I heard Charlie mutter something to Billy, and the two of them left soon after, leaving me alone with Edward, Alice, and Jacob. Jazz, Rose, and Em were down at the vending machines. Emmett went down there alone, first, but came back up, saying "The fucking stupid vending machine ATE MY DOLLAR AND DIDN"T GIVE IT BACK!" I couldn't help but laugh at that. Rose and Jasper had to go back down with him, and show him the proper vending machine/dollar technique.

Alice's phone rang, and she flipped it open. "Hello?" her shrill, unmistakable voice greeted whoever was on the other line. She grimaced and apologized with her eyes as she pointed to the door. I nodded, allowing her to take the call outside. She exited, and the room became even quieter than before.

We all sat in awkward silence. Well, I was lying down in bed, Edward was sitting next to me, and Jacob stood standing in the middle of the doorway. I decided to just ignore him, and talk to Edward. I was still trying to soothe him. I turned on my side, and looked into Edward's eyes. I could see the anger he was trying to hide. He wasn't really trying very hard. I grinned a little bit at the thought of Edward beating up Jacob. My mind raced with different scenarios.

What if…_Jacob walked into the room, sat down on the bed, grabbed my face, and kissed me. Kissed me hard. Edward would get up, punch Jacob strait in the nose, and begin kicking him on the floor._

What if…_Jacob came in and asked, "Bella, who's he?" I would tell him, "Well, Jacob, this is my boyfriend Edward. We're actually in love, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Ever." Edward would, of course, agree, and kiss me on the forehead. Then Jacob would have a pissy fit, which would cause Edward to kiss me more and more until Jacob finally cracked and said, "Bella! I want you back!" Then, he would jump onto the bed, and begin kissing my hands. Edward would grab Jacob's long, black hair, and yank it as hard as possible. Then he would begin bitch-slapping Jacob until he begged for mercy._

What if…_Jacob walked into the room, and began making out with...Edward. Oh, I would pay to see that!_

I allowed my mind to wander through all of the possibilities.

A loud crash snapped me out of my daydreams. I noticed Edward wasn't in his chair anymore, and when I turned my head, I found him. He was gripping Jacob's neck, and he had apparently slammed Jacob against the wall, because, now Jacob was pressed against the crisp, white partition. I also noticed that Jacob's legs weren't touching the floor, and he was gasping for air. As much as I despised him, I couldn't stand to see another human being in this situation, even if it was Jacob.

"Edward! Let him down! Please, stop hurting him!" I saw Edward's tense shoulders relax a little, but he was still holding Jacob firmly against the wall. "Edward. I said, 'Let. Him. Down.'" Edward released his grip on my ex, and huffed as he walked back to my bedside. Jacob took in a deep, uncomfortable breath, and went back to his position at the door.

"What the hell is your fucking problem, man?" Jacob grunted. Edward glared at him, his bright green eyes seeming to penetrate Jacob's soul. I could see Jacob flinch a little bit, and I hate to hold in a laugh. Edward turned his gaze back to me, and gave me a small, apologetic smile. I smirked in return. "What the hell is going on here? I was just thrown up against a wall, and all of a sudden everything is back to normal and you guys get all lovey-dovey?" This time both Edward and I glared at him. He snarled at us, only this time, I couldn't hold in my laugh. My chuckles vibrated the bed, and I soon found it hard to breathe. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Edward attempting to stifle a chortle.

"I'm sooo sorry if I hurt you, 'man,' but you shouldn't act like that around Bella," Edward explained sarcastically. I looked at him, confused. "What was he doing?" He sighed, "While you were off in your own little fantasy land, Jacob here was doing pelvic thrusts behind your back. It kinda got me pissed." Jacob laughed, "Kinda Dude, you totally grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against a wall. I think you were a little more than 'kinda pissed.'" This time, I growled, "Just shut the fuck up, Jacob. No one was asking for your commentary. Why are you even here in the first place?" He shrugged, "I dunno. I was bored, and Billy told me he was coming here, so I figured I'd stop by and say hi…Hi…"

I rolled my eyes at him. "What's the real reason you're here, Jacob?" He sneered, and mocked me, mouthing the words I just said, in a ruder way. I rolled my eyes, then quirked my eyebrow, expectantly.

He huffed, but surrendered. "I'm not allowed to see my ex every once in a while?" I shook my head and snapped, "Not if you treated your ex like a piece of shit while the two of you were going out. Which you did." He looked at me, a bit astonished. I grinned.

"Well, fine! If you really hate me that mu-" he was cut off my Billy, who was entering with Charlie. The two of them were followed by Alice, Rose, Jazz, and Em. All of my friends were glaring at Jacob. I beamed. Billy sighed, "Well, Bella. I'm sorry, but Jake and I gotta go. I hope you feel better soon." I smiled at him, "Thanks Billy, I understand. I'll see you around later mkay?" He nodded and rolled out of the room. Jacob turned around to follow him, but not before sending me a smug grin over his shoulder. I could see Edward fuming next to me. God, I hate Jacob Black.

Carlisle came in and checked on me the second day after I woke up.

"Bella! It's good to see you're alive and well. How are you feeling?" I snorted, "Well…what can I say? I don't want to insult the hospital, or anything, but it smells like…too clean…I am wearing paper, and lying in a bed of paper, I haven't sat up for about 23 hours straight, the only thing on TV is "Why is the economy failing us?" and I haven't taken a shower in three and a half days. Oh yeah, and I really have to pee…so, pretty good I guess." He chuckled his warm, inviting chuckle, "I didn't even know 'too clean' was a scent. I'll be sure to look in to that. As for your bladder issue…well, I'm pretty sure it's your own fault. Why don't you go t the bathroom?" I pouted, but got up and carefully made my way over to the lavatory. I _really_ needed to piss.

When I walked out, everyone was debating over whether or not they should have Chinese food for lunch. "I VOTE YES!!!" Emmett yelled. Carlisle reprimanded him with his eyes. "I AGREE WITH EMMETT!!! WAIT, WHere's Charlie…?" Alice huffed, " He left. He had to go to work. Now, I'm going to ask this once again. ARE WE GETTING CHINESE FOOD?!" Everyone but Rosalie nodded.

"Ugh. Fine," she agreed after we all glared at her. Alice ran out of the room, and went to go buy some Chinese food. We all patiently waited. When I mean all, that isn't including Emmett. He kept grumbling about 'faster service' and 'where is fucking Alice with our food?'

When she finally arrived, everyone attacked her, grabbing as much food as possible. I grabbed some chow mien, some orange chicken, some weird mushroom chicken thingy that turned out to be really tasty, and some spicy shrimp thing that I had to give to Edward, because as much as I may love shrimp, I am a complete wimp when it comes to anything spicy.

We finished eating, and I was suddenly very tired. I think someone drugged me. Really, one second I was wide awake, and the next thing I know, I'm drooling on my pillow.

~*~

Today, I was leaving this God forsaken hell hol- I mean, hospital, and I'm hoping I never have to come back. That's very unlikely.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" Edward, Edward, Edward. He just doesn't understand. "GOD DAMMIT! EDWARD, I'M GOING TO BE FINE!!!" He put his hands up defensively, "Sorry, sorry!" I heard Emmett whisper "PMS," into Jasper's ear. I turned around and glared at him. His sort of whimpered before running away as fast as his legs could move him. Rose glared at me, "Thanks a lot! Now I have to go catch him," and with that, she ran after her frightened boyfriend.

Alice giggled as the four of us exited. I didn't fail to notice that Jasper was making googley eyes at Alice. Oh God…

We all got into Edward's car. I'm assuming this is the car we took when we came here. I assumed right. There was still a bit of blood in the back seat. I grimaced and looked to Edward.

"Sorry."

He looked at me, confused. "Um…sorry about what?"

"The blood," I told him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Bella, why the fuck would you be sorry about the blood? It's Newton's fault, not yours. Stop putting all of this blame on yourself…"

I shook my head, "No, it is my fault. I could have fought back. I could have done something to stop him. I shouldn't have let him knock me out. Now your car is ruined, _and_ I missed a whole week of school!"

He glowered at me. "Bella. Don't ever say that again. Got it? It's. Not. Your. Fault. Stop! You could've died, and you're worried about _my car_?!?!"

I shook my head again. I still couldn't get the guilt out of my head. Edward was fuming now, and we drove home in silence. I could tell both of us were angry at me. _Sigh._

First, we stopped at Jasper's house, and dropped him off. He had to get ready for his Civil War reenactment. Then we drove to 'The Swan Place.' Emmett and Rose had taken a separate car, so, Edward didn't have to drive back to the hospital. He just went home. I was assuming that he wasn't going to show up that night.

I decided to go chat with Alice. She always loved it when I came to talk to her. I was like her own little confessional. I walked into her room, and found her lying on the bed, reading a magazine. Of course. "Hey, Al," I said. She looked up from her magazine. "HEY BELLA!" her voice was way too peppy.

"So…What's up? What magazine are you reading"

She lifted up the cover, and I saw it was Bazaar. I nodded.

"_Okay, Bella. Let's get down to business!" _

**Alright. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm gonna post soon, I promise. The only problem is that I'm going to be In San Diego for the whole weekend, and I can't bring a computer with me, so please have patience.**

**Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha. ??????**

**Thea the Playa! You are my other half!!!**

**Now, go check out Numa Numa Misheard Lyrics. Please.**

**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!! REVIEW IT!!! OR ELSE!!!**

**Please review? It'll make me happier than a monkey with a banana!!!**

**Love,**

**OOOLLLIIIEEE!!!**


	8. I've Never

**9Another chapter is finally here. Thank you to anyone who reviewed my last chapter, and I hope you review this chapter for the sake of God and all that is holy…I don't really have anything else to say, other than…READ!!!**

**ShOuT oUtS tO: Thea the Playa, "Becksterinluv," O, A.L.I.C.I.A, Mr. Bitchcockdgyan (yeah, it's a real name…) and EVERYONE ELSE READING THIS RIGHT NOW! (Don't forget to review!) Wocka Wocka, who wants to hear a funny-ass joke? Sorry. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama. Ma. Ma. Ma. Ma. Mum. Mum. Mum. Mum…**

**Anywhoooo, Enjoy it! I know I do!**

APOV

"Okay, Bella. Let's get down to business!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, and quirked an eyebrow at me. "Uh, Alice? As much as I'd _looove_ to…erm…'get down to business,' there is something I need to talk to you about...something…important"

I nodded, and sent her my most honest smile, because as much as Bella didn't believe me, I was truly interested in what she had to say. She is my older sister, after all. She sighed and smirked, but I could see the underlying distress. I climbed off of my bed, and made my way over to where she was standing. I frowned; putting my hand on her shoulder in what I thought was a comforting way. She winced a little, and shrugged out of my hold. She plopped down on my bed, and exhaled through her slightly parted lips, making a rumbling noise as the air exited her mouth. I wasn't going to pry; she could tell me what she wanted when she wanted, if she wanted. Still. I wanted to know what was going on! Don't judge me!

She fell backwards down on the bed, and looked up at me.

"Alice…?" she trailed off, forming the statement into more of a question.

I nodded, sitting down on the bed in the empty space next to her torso. She followed my every move with her eyes.

"Hhhh. Alice, I think Edward and I might break up. I rea-"

"WHAT!?!?!" I interrupted her, screaming. How could she say something like that? A world where Edward and Bella aren't together is like a world without color, or a world without…shopping! God nooooo!!! I stared at her, wide-eyed and shocked.

"Please don't interrupt me."

"Sorry," I apologized, tapping my fingers, and waiting for her to continue.

She took another deep breath and said, "Okay, so lately the two of us have been slowly drifting apart, and it's become more evident recently, but I don't know what to do about it. I love him with all of my heart, and I really want to save our relationship. I have never felt anything so strong about anyone in my entire life. I know it's all my fault and I will do anything I can to keep us together."

I contemplated over her last statement. I nodded and said, "Okay, Bella. I understand you completely, but I want you to know that it's not your fault. We both know Edward and he's just a……pretentious…man, but he loves you. The first step to getting your relationship on the right track is….well….we're-" I paused and thought of the right way to say this.

"…WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A PARTY!"

She looked at me, astonished. Then she…smiled. She smiled a huge, wide grin. She was practically beaming. He only question she had was "When?"

"Tonight," I told her, then I added, "I'll get my address book, and call everyone we know. You go out to the store and buy some decorations. Charlie is going to be in Seattle for the whole weekend, so we can sneak some of his liquor. Meet me back here at 6:30 sharp, and we'll start getting ready." She nodded, and grabbed her keys. I walked into the closet, and found my address book. I heard the door slam and an engine start as Bella made her way over to the party store.

I looked down at my book. The first name on the list was Jessica. I picked up the phone, and dialed her number.

"Hellooo?"

"Hey, Jess. It's Alice. Party. My house. Tonight. 8:00 sharp. Be there. Booze, sex, poker, money, and a whole lotta food."

I hung up.

I repeated this conversation with James, Victoria, Angela, Laurent, Sam, Embry, Quil, Eric, Jasper (sigh), Rosalie, Emmett, and…Edward. _Not _Mike.

My next challenge was Charlie's liquor cabinet. He only drank beer, and that we could buy, so I knew he wouldn't notice if a few bottles of scotch or gin were missing. I mean, he has so many of them! I pulled out my bobby pin and stuck it in the lock on the cabinet. I jiggled it a little, and soon it gave. I opened the door, and pulled out a bottle of Aberlour (12) and a bottle of Grey Goose. They were my two favorites, and I knew Bella loved them too. I also knew that we would be doing shots, so we needed some chasers. Bella's favorite chaser is orange juice – she claims it takes the flavor away completely – but my favorite is Redbull. It tastes great, and it keeps me up and awake for hours. Those hours usually involve me making an idiot of myself, but who cares?

At 6:29, Bella pulled into the driveway, and I ran outside to greet her.

"Wow! You actually made it on time!" She rolled her eyes. We both know that Bella has never been late for anything ever in her life. Ever. Ever…EVER.

She walked inside and plopped all of the crap on the table.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. You start decorating. I'll be out in 20 minutes."

I nodded at got to work. By the time Bella got out of the shower, the house was completely decorated.

"Wow…" was all she could say. I smiled.

I had taken a shower while she was at the store, so all the two of us had to do was get dressed and put on makeup.

She put on some black eyeliner that formed little cat eyes at the ends, some deep red lipstick, and a little blush. She was wearing a lacy, flowing white top with black lace roses at the top, and some black skinny jeans. She had on some matching black patent leather sandals, and a few red and black bangles.

I had on a gray dress with three beaded flowers in the center, on my chest, and some black leggings to match. Of course, I was also wearing some matching gray peep-toe heels. My makeup was immaculate obviously.

The doorbell rang, and Rose walked in wearing a black strapless mini dress, and some black pumps. Her hair was in a golden-curled halo above her head, and she had some simple natural makeup on. The three of us were perfect! We are surely the sexiest girls in town. Although, that's not really saying much…

Soon everyone began showing up. First was Angela, who was wearing a simple blue dress. Then Jessica, who wore a red v-neck top, and some dark jeans. Eric and James came together. Eric was wearing a yellow, red, and black plaid button-down with some jeans, and James wore a blue plaid button-down with a gray vest, and some light wash jeans. Victoria came next, wearing a _really_ low-necked grey tank top, and some blue skinny jeans. Laurent, Sam, Quil, and Embry all came together wearing matching outfits; green plaid boxers. No shirts. No shoes. No pants. I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all came last, and they were wearing the usual. I have become so a custom to being around them that I didn't notice what they were wearing. I did, however, notice that Jasper smelled _AMAZING!_ Almost good enough to eat! Hahahaha. I'm just kidding………kind of. No, really, I am. Or am I? No, no. I am. But how do you know I'm not lying to you right now?!?! No, really. I would never eat Jasper. Or would I….?

Anywhoooo.

As soon as everyone came in, the party started! Bella went over to the iPod and turned on Just Dance, by Lady Gaga. I walked to the middle of the floor, got down on the ground…and break-danced.

Like never before.

BPOV 

I had no clue Alice could break-dance like that! She was literally spinning on her head with her legs twisted up in the air. Everyone stood in a circle around her, clapping and chanting "ALICE! ALICE! ALICE!" even jasper. I'm sure that made her very happy.

About five minutes into the party, James got a call from the hospital saying that his mom had fallen and broke her leg, hip, and arm. He was shocked, and ran over there was soon as possible with Victoria, Quil, Embry, Laurent, and Sam.

"Well there goes half of our party…" Emmett sighed and walked over to where Rose was standing. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and passionately kissed her.

And I longed for that.

I longed for the passionate kiss. I longed for a relationship that wasn't slowly falling apart. I longed to be with Edward, and not have to worry about us slowly drifting apart. I longed for ideality.

And Alice promised that this party would help me get it.

She better be right.

"This party is lame!" Jessica scoffed. Angela added, "Yeah! Let's leave!" The two of them left, and I made a mental note never to invite them to another party again.

"Well then," Jasper said after the two girls left, "Let's get this party started!" We all laughed – especially Alice – and Rose and I ran to the kitchen to get the booze.

When we came back, all the lights were dimmed, and everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor. I cracked open 6 beers, handed three to Rose and carried three myself, and we made our way out to the living room. We handed everyone a beer, and took our seats in the circle.

"We're playing I've never!" Rosalie declared. Alice and I nodded in agreement.

"Bella! Why don't you go first?" Jasper said. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out. He smiled and blew me a kiss. Alice growled next to me. I laughed.

"Fine. I've never…" I had to think about it for a little while, "I've never…had someone of the same sex see me butt naked."

Rose, Emmett, and Alice drank to that. I looked at all of them. Alice shrugged, "Rose and I were having a naked party…" as if that explained everything. Emmett glared at Rose, "AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!?" I laughed when I heard the sharp smack of her hand hitting his head. He winced and rubbed his head as I asked, "Emmett? Who's seen you naked?" He grimaced. "Edward." We all started cracking up. Alice asked, "WHY THE HELL DID EDWARD SEE YOU NAKED?" Emmett looked just about ready to cry, "I asked him to take pictures of me so I…could…audition for a…a…a…_porno_." We all gasped, and then laughed some more. Emmett defensively added, "But he liked it!" I fell over, and started rolling around on the floor, laughing. Rosalie asked laughing, "Do you think he gets his jollies by taking pictures of your ding dong?!" We all laughed even harder. Emmett pouted, "If I had learned how to laugh as a child, I would right now." Everyone litterally exploded with laughter. Even Emmett gave us a chuckle.

Eventually the laughter was reigned in, and Jasper took his turn.

"I've never…erm…been skydiving."

I am the only one who drank to that. They all looked at me. Alice quirked an eyebrow, and I told her to shut up with my eyes. I grinned, "I have a picture to show you!" They all looked to eachother, and back at me. I got up and ran to my room.

A few years ago, I had photoshopped myself into a picture of a skydiving rabbi. I dug through a box, found the picture, and ran back downstairs. I handed the picture to Jasper, and, after looking at it, he looked up at me, wide-eyed. I grinned. Everyone passed the picture around. Jasper stared into my eyes for three minutes. I suddenly knew he was on to me, and my smile faltered. He took that as all the proof he neede. He grabbed the picture from Emmett and tore it into shreds. I still had a little hope, so I asked him, "Why in God's name would you do that?" I tried to make it sound as believable as possible. He didn't buy it. "You're really trying to tell me that you went _skydiving with a rabbi_?" I nodded and laughed a little. He rolled his eyes.

"OKAY! IT'S MY TURN!!!" Emmett yelled. "I've never…seen Star Wars…" We all gaped at him.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. We all drank to that.

Alice's turn was next. "I've never…been worried about children being exploited for slave labor in foreign countries."

"What?"

Nobody drank to that. No one's ever been worried about children being exploited for slave labor in foreign countries. I suppose that's kind of sad. Oh well.

Next, Edward went, "I've never had anal sex."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Edward, I can't tell you how happy I am to know that!" I told him. Nobody drank to that either.

Last was Rosalie, "I've never peed in a public pool past the age of 6."

We all drank to that.

We continued our game, finding out new random information about our friends. Each round, Edward and I grew closer and closer. He even slept over that night.

As we lay there, his soft breath on my back brought me back home.

In that moment, I felt infinate.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. I guess I wrote this a little sooner than I thought, so I might post another chapter sooner. I hope.**

**Thea. I hope you're having fun with Elsorn, because you're certainly not having fun with me. X(**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE?!?! If you do, I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter. If you want one. REVIEW!**


	9. Cocky About My Cock

**Here's another chapter that I'm giving you even though I only got one review for my last chapter. Call me a bitch. I don't care. I just want more than one review for something I worked hard on. I hope you enjoy it because I'm considering not writing anymore since people obviously don't really care. I don't know…**

**On a lighter note, thank you to anybody who **_**did**_** review, and I hope you like this chapter. Please review again. It helps me write when I know that people actually enjoy my story. **

**I don't feel like doing any shout outs today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its affiliates. **

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"Bella?"

"Mmhmmmhhm. Yes…Edward?" She half groaned, half mumbled.

"Erm…well…don't move…"

"Why not?"

"Because…you kind of have to open your eyes…"

She opened her eyes and asked, "Why are you being so panicky?" She groaned and rubbed her eyes, still not fully awake. I waited until she made full eye contact will me, then I kind of pointedly looked towards my cock. Her eyes followed mine and the widened as she realized what I was talking about. I had a huge hard-on, and if she moved just one centimeter, she would crush it. We weren't that close together, I just have a giant cock that I take great prides in.

I'm cocky about my cock. How sad is that?

I heard her soft, adorable giggle as she very cautiously slid out of bed, careful not to make any sudden movements that would cause me great pain. She stood up and stumbled backwards a little. I ran as fast as I could to go save her. I didn't realize that I was still tangled in the sheets, though, and I fell like a mighty oak. Well, not so much a mighty oak, but the entire house shook with the impact of my drop.

I heard Bella cracking up above me. Then I heard a sort of mumbled cry of help, and a big crashing thud. I heard some glass break, a bunch of what sound like jewelry clink together, and a series of "OW!'s" and a few "Fuck! That hurt!'s" I looked up to see Bella hunched over the dresser that was now on the ground. She had a picture frame on her head, and all around her was the shattered glass of a vase.

I got up and ran over to her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the disaster area. She rubbed the back of her head, and winced, as I picked her up marriage-style, and sat down on the bed, still not letting go. I had to make sure my girl was safe and okay.

"Edward. You can put me down. I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Sure, Bella. It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye. And why do you care if I'm holding you? I thought you liked being the center of attention, and being treated like royalty." I chuckled a little to myself, thinking about how many times Bella had told me not to treat her any differently than an acquaintance. I asked her, 'so that means you don't want me to love you, and you don't want anything…else…?' she knew what I was suggesting, and she quickly changed her request to 'Don't treat me like royalty.'

She pouted and glared at me from under her eyelashes. _God that face is just too cute! It makes me want to go buy a bunch of puppies and roll around with them in the middle of a field while they yip and lick my face._

Suddenly, Bella started cracking up. I looked at her confused, waiting for an explanation to this sudden fit of laughter. She took a deep, unsteady breath, and still giggling, said,

"Really, Edward? Puppies? Licking your f-f-fac…" She trailed off into another fit of laughter. I stared at her wide-eyed.

"I did _not_ just say that out loud…?" I trailed it into a question as I looked to Bella for reassurance. She just nodded, still laughing. I shook my head over and over trying to make it all go away.

When she calmed her laughing down, Bella looked up and me and said, "Edward, it's fine. Thank you. I'm sorry for laughing. I was just…surprised…that I have that kind of power over you." I sighed and told her, "Yeah, you do…but it's not really a good thing…for me, at least…"

I gave her my crooked smile because I knew how much she loved it. She gasped a little and grinned a huge goofy grin that stretched from ear to ear. I laughed and soon, she joined in.

Now we were both sitting criss-cross, facing each other, about six inches apart on the bed. She was wearing a baby blue camisole, and a matching pair of blue, brown, and gray boy shorts. I also didn't fail to notice that she wasn't wearing a bra, and I could see right down her chest. I told myself to be a gentleman, though, and look her in the eyes not in the boobs. _But they're so perky. _No, Edward. Concentrate. Eyes. Not boobs. Eyes.

I saw her look at my lips, and lick her own. I took that as an enticement, so I leaned in closer and barely brushed my lips against hers. Her breath caught, and soon she was wrapping her hands around my back, and pulling me on top of her. She laid down flat on her back, and I lay on top of her, holding all of my weight up with my hands. I was very careful not to crush her. She moved her hands up to the back of my head, and her small hands made little fists in my hair. It felt so good. She pulled my face down to hers, and she slightly opened her mouth. I willingly kissed her back, and she moaned a little into my mouth.

And that shit was fucking _adorable_.

She opened her mouth a little wider, and trailed her tongue across my bottom lip. It was now my turn to moan, and I could feel her lips tug up with the smile I caused. I met her tongue, and the two of us began fighting for dominance. She pushed both our tongues into my mouth, and rolled them around each other. I elicited another moan, and she soon followed suit. My hands were becoming weak, so I took some pressure out of them by relaxing myself on Bella a little more. This made her moan into my mouth, which caused my hard-on to get even bigger if that was possible.

Like I said, I'm cocky about my cock.

We made out for another twenty minutes or so, before I heard a knock on the door. "Are you guys up yet?" Alice's shrill voice was clearly audible through the thick door.

"Shit!" Bella whispered, looking over at the fallen dresser and shattered glass. "Uh, yeah, we're awake. But don't come in. I'm…not…decent…" she quickly pulled an explanation out of her ass as I got up and ran over to the "disaster area."

"Okay, I won't. But hurry up and get dressed. We have a lot of things to do!"

"Like what?" Bella asked as I grabbed the fallen picture frame and set it on top of the dresser that I had already picked up. I carefully grabbed all the shattered glass, and threw them out the bathroom window into the bushes.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU GET OUT! EDWARD HAS TO COME TOO!"

When I heard that, I went through all the possibilities in my head of what I could possibly have to do with Bella and Alice. After a while of thinking, and no solutions, I just decided to shrug it off, and finish cleaning.

Bella ran over to her closet, and pulled out a pair of black cut-off shorts, a white t-shirt with two black love birds on it, and some black converse. I reached into my bag and pulled out the first thing I saw which happened to be some khaki pants, my beat up old vans, and a plain green shirt. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella ogling me, so I turned to her, overdramatically licked my lips, and said in a deep voice, "Oooooh, you wanna see the dragon? Huh? I know, you wanna see the dragon BREATHE FIRE!" She pretended to gag, and I must say that my pride was hurt a little. That's the bad thing about being cocky.

She rolled her eyes, and snuck a quick kiss before running into the bathroom mumbling "I need makeup!" I laughed and let her apply whatever she thought she needed. I wasn't going to complain. I had once tried to teach her that she didn't need makeup and that she was beautiful in every possible way…that didn't really work out. Needless to say, three days, one arm sling, and an entire box of Band-Aids later, I knew never to do that again.

Bella came out of the bathroom with some black eyeliner on. She reached into her purse and pulled out some chap stick. After applying that, she got out some…cover-up…or whatever the fuck it was, and she rubbed it under her eyes, and over a tiny little pimple she had under her nose. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the product out of her hand.

"HEY! I'M NOT DONE WITH THAT!"

"Too bad," I told her, and threw it in the trash.

She huffed and stormed out of the room, leaving her purse behind. I laughed knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold a grudge. I grabbed her purse, and walked out of the room. Alice was standing in front of the door, tapping her foot with her arms crossed. I sneered at her, and walked over to where Bella was sitting. She was pouting, but when I handed her her purse, she immediately smiled. It was a very grateful smile.

What is it with girls and their purses?

~*~*~*~

BPOV

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"YOU INTERRUPTED MY MAKING OUT TIME WITH EDWARD! THAT'S WHATS WRONG!"

"…Oh…Sorry…"

I wanted to kill my sister. Edward and I were a good twenty minutes in, and she had to interrupt us for something "important." I pouted and walked over to the couch. I heard my bedroom door open and close again. That reminded me that he had thrown away my cover-up. Now I was very mad. I'm sure my face looked like something from the black lagoon, but I didn't honestly care. He had thrown away one of my essentials! I heard his footsteps as he walked over to me. Then he handed me my purse. I felt the blush creep up my cheeks as I gratefully, but embarrassedly smiled at him. He grinned, and we both knew that he had won. He always did.

We all got into Fred…wow, that sounds wrong on so many levels…we all got into Alice's yellow Porsche, and she took us to some strange place. We walked in, and I saw Emmett and Rosalie standing at the bar. I ran over to them soon followed by Alice and Edward.

I saw Alice looking around. "Where's Jasper?" you could easily hear the anxiousness in her voice.

"He…uh…couldn't…make…it…" Emmett said, nervously. '

She tried to hold in her obvious disappointment, but we all knew it was there.

"Okay, what are we all doing here?" Rosalie was the first to ask he question that was on all our minds.

"All will be revealed soon," Alice told us.

I looked around. "Where are we?"

"Really, Bella? You don't know? We're at a…ugh…we're at a karaoke bar!"

"WHAT?! Alice, I hate to burst your bubble, but _I don't sing!_"

"You do now! Look, we're up!"

I looked up at the stage and sure enough, _Please welcome Alice and Bella Swan_ was up on the screen. My eyes widened and I started hyperventilating. I felt like all eyes were on me. With each breath, I began to feel more and more light-headed. My ears pounded, and I couldn't hear anything but the sound of a waterfall and a few muffled voices.

"Um, Alice…I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe Rosalie, you should go with her instead." I heard a voice in my ear saying, "Are you okay?" I nodded a little, and soon I felt an ice pack on my head. I took a few deep breaths, and opened my eyes.

Emmett's face was two inches from mine, and I screamed. I felt Edward's hand clamp over my mouth, and I stopped screaming immediately. He wrapped his hand around my waist so he could hold me up in case I fel. I wrapped mine around his for more support.

The next thing I heard was a man on stage sating, "Okay, a slight change of plans. Please welcome Alice Swan and Rosalie Hale!" The whole audience clapped, and I saw Rose and Alice step on stage. They both smiled at me, and I tried to smile back. I heard the music start playing, and I immediately recognized the song as Tangerine by First Aid Kit. It's a slow song, but it's very beautiful. Alice was singing the lead, and Rosalie sang along with the backup vocals. They were actually very good. And I'm not just saying that because they're my friends…

_Another business trip  
Another reason to stay away  
You're coming home on Monday, smelling Tangerine_

They say that I should leave you  
Yeah, go and find someone new  
Who doesn't love a girl that smells like Tangerine

I'm not going to beg just say please, please, please  
Be good to me

This happens to all of us  
Apparently I'm not good enough  
I can't make you laugh like Tangerine

And you say; "but I'm still here,  
that proves that I love you there"  
Late at night you come home smelling Tangerine

I'm not going to beg just say please, please, please  
Be good to me

Next, Emmett went. I wasn't at all surprised by his song choice, but I was surprised by how well he sang it. Rosalie went with him to sing Rihanna's part, while he sand T.I's part.

_What you need to do is be thankful for the life that you got.  
You know what I'm sayin'.  
Stop lookin' at what you ain't got  
And start bein' thankful for what you do got.  
Let's give it to 'em baby girl._

You're gonna be a shining star  
With fancy clothes and fancy ca-ars  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far  
'Cause everyone knows who you a-are

So live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
Instead of chasing that paper  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
Ain't got no time for no haters

Just live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
No telling where it'll take ya  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
'Cause I'm a paper chaser

Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)

Never mind what haters say, ignore 'em 'til they fade away  
Amazing they ungrateful after all the game I gave away  
Safe to say I paved the way for you cats to get paid today  
You'd still be wasting days away, now had I never saved the day

Consider them my protégé, homage I think they should pay  
Instead of being gracious they violate in a major way  
I never been a hater still I love them in a crazy way  
Some say they sold yay and no they couldn't get work on Labor day

It ain't that they black or white, it has an area the shade of grey  
I'm west side anyway, even if I left today and stayed away  
Some move away to make a way, not move away 'cause they afraid  
I brought back to the hood and all you ever did was take away

I pray for patience but they make me want to melt their face away  
Like I once made them spray, now I could make 'em put the K's away  
Been thugging all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break  
You would rather see me catch a case and watch my future fade away

You're gonna be a shining star  
With fancy clothes and fancy ca-ars  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far  
'Cause everyone knows who you a-are

So live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
Instead of chasing that paper  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
Ain't got no time for no haters

Just live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
No telling where it'll take ya  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
'Cause I'm a paper chaser

Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)

I'm the opposite of moderate  
Immaculately polished with the spirit of a hustler and the swagger of a college kid  
Allergic to the counterfeit, impartial to the politics  
Articulate but still I'll grab a nigga by the collar quick

Whoever having problems with their record sales just holla T.I.P.  
If that don't work and all else fails then turn around and follow T.I.P.  
I got love for the game but ay I'm not in love with all of it  
Could do without the fame and rappers nowadays are comedy

The hooting and the hollering, back and forth with the arguing  
Where you from, who you know, what you make and what kind of car you in  
Seems as though you lost sight of what's important when depositing  
Them checks into your bank account and you up out of poverty

Your values is in disarray, prioritizing horribly  
Unhappy with the riches 'cause you piss poor morally  
Ignoring all prior advice and fore warning  
And we mighty full of ourselves all of a sudden, aren't we?

You're gonna be a shining star  
With fancy clothes and fancy ca-ars  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far  
'Cause everyone knows who you a-are

So live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
Instead of chasing that paper  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
Ain't got no time for no haters

Just live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
No telling where it'll take ya  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
'Cause I'm a paper chaser

Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)

Got everybody watching what I do  
Come walk in my shoes  
And see the way I'm living if you really want to  
Got my mind on my money and I'm not going nowhere

So keep on getting your paper and keep on climbing  
Look in the mirror and keep on shining  
'Till the game ends, 'till the clock stops  
We gon' post up on the top spot

Living the life, the life  
In a brand new city got my whole team with me  
The life, my life  
I do what I wanna do

I'm living my life, my life  
I will never lose,  
I'm living my life, my life  
And I'm not stopping

So live your life

That one made me crack up. I heard Edward laughing next to me too. Alice looked like she was about to puke. She was laughing very hard, her face was bright red, and she was bent over, clutching her stomach.

Alice went up again, after that, and she sang Rihanna's Unfaithful. Then Rosalie went up, and sang Fergie's Clumsy. I felt kind of bad because we weren't giving anyone else a turn.

Oh well.

~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

After a very eventful afternoon of karaoke-ing, Emmett pulled me aside, and said "Edward, Jasper wants to meet up at our house." I wondered why, but I didn't ask any questions. I told Bella that I had to go meet Jasper, and that I would try to come over that night. She said it was okay and that she, Alice, and Rosalie would probably go shopping anyway.

I got into Emmett's Jeep, and the entire way to our house, he did nothing but sing – er, um _rap – _along to the songs he was playing. It got very annoying.

When we got to our house, I saw that Jasper's rental car was in the driveway, so I ran up the four steps, and made my way inside, followed by Emmett. Carlisle was still at work, so we had the house to ourselves.

Jasper was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"OK, why did you want to meet?" I asked.

"I NEED TO ASK ALICE OUT!" he practically shouted. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Lemme guess. You need our help?" He nodded and turned his attention back to the TV. I walked in front of the TV, turned it off, and walked over to Jasper.

"Dude, I don't see why this is so hard," as much as I loved playing the game of 'see how long it takes Jazz to ask Alice out' I was getting fed up, "- just ask her! She'll probably say yes anyway!"

He frowned at me, "And how do you know this?"

"The same way I know that as a child, Emmett wanted nothing more than a pony."

We both looked to Emmett.

"Who didn't?" He asked defensively.

Jasper snorted, "Anyone who wasn't an eight-year-old girl…"

Emmett glared at Jasper. I rolled my eyes. Jasper laughed.

Just then, my cell phone rang. _Bella_ flashed across the screen. I flipped it open.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hey, Edward, are you with the guys?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Then you might wanna put your phone on speaker.."

I did as she said, and Jazz and Em both said hello to Bella.

"Okay, so guess what?" she asked.

"What?"

"ALICE HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

**Mwahahahahaha. Cliff hanger. I'm evil. Eeeeeeviiiiiiilllllllll! Suckers! You'll have to wait for the next chapter!**

**Please review because… I told you to! NOW! GO REVIEW!**

**Thanks ******

**Looove,**

**OLIE**


	10. I Want It That Way

**As I sit here, eating the rest of my Hot Tamales that I bought when we went to see Star Trek last night, I can't help but wonder, what's in the future for Edward and Bella? So, I will write this chapter, and I swear by the power vested in me that it will be AWESOME!**

**And I hope you think so too.**

**Shouts outs tos: Le Theaaaa. And everyone and errthang else.**

APOV

"ALICE HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

I squealed in the backseat, and began bouncing up and down. Rose looked at me in the rearview mirror, and began laughing. I heard Bella talking to Edward, telling him all about what had happened in the past five minutes, and how I suddenly had a boyfriend.

"Well, you see, we stayed at the karaoke bar for a little while after you guys left, and…" she trailed off, letting him speak, I figured.

All I heard was,

"Okay…Is he…?"

"Okay, is he go-"

"Edward. Is Jaspe-"

"Edward."

"Edward!"

"EDWARD."

"EDWARD!"

"GODDAMN IT, EDWARD! WILL YOU FUCKING LISTEN TOME PLEASE?!?!"

"Uh-huh."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Thank You."

"Thank You."

"Yes, I understand that he does."

"Yes, I understand."

"Thank you."

"Yes, I love you too."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Can I finish my story now?"

"Okay."

"Thank you, I will."

"You'd better!"

"Okay, as I was saying…" she recalled the moment from her point of view, so I ignored her, because she didn't know how I felt.

~*~*~*~*~

_We stayed a bit longer than the guys did. I wanted to sing the whole night away if I could, but I knew I couldn't so I stuck to just singing a few more songs with Rose. Bella was still refusing._

_I went up by myself, first, and sang Sentimental Heart by Zooey Deschanel._

_Cried all night 'til there was nothin' more  
What use am I as a heap on the floor?_

Oh what can you do with a sentimental heart

Cried all night 'til there was nothin' more  
What use am I as a heap on the floor?  
Heaving devotion but it's just no good  
taking it hard just like you knew I would

O-o-old habits die hard when you got, when you got a sentimental heart  
Piece of the puzzle, you're my missing part  
Oh what can you do with a sentimental heart?

Cried all night 'til there was nothin' more  
What use am i as a heap on the floor  
Heaving devotion but it's just no good  
Taking it hard just like you knew I would

O-o-old habits die hard  
When you got, when you got a sentimental heart  
Piece of the puzzle, I'm your missing part  
Oh what can you do with a sentimental heart?  
Oh what can you do with a sentimental heart?  
Oh what can you do with a sentimental heart?

_Rosalie was about to go up, when a guy ran up on stage, and began flipping through the song book. Rose looked at him confused._

_I looked at him in shock._

_Then in confusion._

_Then in wonder._

_Then in awe._

_Then I wanted to run up onstage and go make out with him. He was sooooo HOT. He wasn't just hot, he was HAWT. He was the perfect little indie rock boy, not the type you would usually see at a karaoke bar. _

_He was wearing some gray skinny jeans, and I didn't care if they killed all his sperm, they were gorgeous on him. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath a red and grey flannel plaid shirt. Though he was wearing a grey beanie, I could see his brown curly hair from underneath. He looked up, and I saw his face. He had wide, chocolate brown eyes, and full, pink lips. I gawked._

_Then he started singing._

_I was on your porch,  
The smoke sank into my skin,  
So I came inside to be with you,  
We talked all night,  
About everything you could imagine,  
'Cause come the morning, I'll be gone,  
And as our eyes start to close,  
I turn to you and I let you know,  
That I love you._

Well, my dad was sick,  
My mom she cared for him,  
Her loving nursed him back to life,  
And me, I ran, I couldn't even look at him,  
For fear I'd have to say goodbye,  
And as I start to leave,  
He grabs me by the shoulder and he tells me,  
"What's left to lose? You've done enough,  
And if you fail then you fail but not to us,  
'Cause these last three years,  
I know they have been hard,  
But now it's time to get out of the desert and into the sun,  
Even if its alone."

So now here I sit,  
In a hotel off of Sunset  
My thoughts bounce off Sam's guitar,  
And thats the way its been,  
Ever since we were kids, but now,  
Now, we've got something to prove,  
And I, I can see their eyes,  
Then tell me something, can they see mine?  
'Cause what's left to lose?  
I've done enough,  
And if I fail then I fail but I gave it a shot,  
'Cause these last three years I know they have been hard,  
But now it's time to get out of the desert and into the sun,  
Even if it's alone,  
(Even if it's alone)  
Even if it's alone.

I was on your porch last night,  
the smoke, it sank into my skin.

_He had the most beautiful singing voice in a man that I had ever heard. Even Rose noticed. Bella just stood there._

_When the song was over, he walked back up to the front of the stage, and said, "Thank you. I really appreciate it. That was On Your Porch by the Format."_

_His talking voice was even more beautiful than his singing voice! He was…Australian._

_We all clapped – I clapped maybe a little louder than others – and then Rose made a break for the stage, running up so fast that no one else stood a chance. _

_She decided to sing right as rain by Adele._

_Bella and I clapped and cheered for her when she was finished._

_Then Australian guy went up again._

_And he sang Casmir Pulaski Day by Sufjan Stevens._

_My favorite song._

_I was sad when he finished. But he bowed, and I clapped, and everyone else clapped, and I whistled, and everyone else began whistling, and I jumped up and down, and a bunch of girls began ripping open their shirts for him and I……didn't stand a chance._

_Or so I thought._

_I was just about to make my way back up on stage for my last song, when someone grabbed my shoulder. I froze, and turned around in one swift movement. _

_And he was standing there. He was the one that had grabbed my shoulder. I had to fight to hold in a squeal._

"_Mind if I join you?" he asked. I was certain that my mouth would let me down, so I just nodded and led him up to the stage. _

_We flipped through the book, and decided to sing Busted Heart by Bishop Allen. I wanted to sing Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, but I figured a love song probably wasn't the best choice._

_When we were done, everyone started screaming and cheering and chanting "Alice! Tyler! Alice! Tyler!"_

_I turned to him and asked, "So, your name is Tyler?" He nodded, "And you must be the infamous Alice Swan." I blushed and nodded. He laughed. _

"_Nice to meet you."_

_We walked back to Rose and Bella. They cheered and congratulated me. I looked to Tyler and said, "Tyler, this is my friend Rosalie, and this s my sister-" he cut me off,_

"_Bella." _

_I nodded and looked between the two of them confused._

"_Um, I'm sorry, did I miss something?"_

_Their faces began lighting up, and soon they were sharing an impenetrable hug. I glared at Bella, and she rolled her eyes._

_When they separated, I looked between the two of them and asked, "Okay. Bit weird. Uhhm. What's going on?" _

_They both started cracking up. Rose and I just looked at each other confused._

"_Hahaha. I forgot, sorry Alice. This is Tyler Crowley. He and I used to go out. I'm pretty sure I told you about him…" she trailed off, giving me her 'deep in thought' face. I huffed and tapped my foot waiting for her to snap back with some random phrase that nobody will understand._

_I waited._

_We all waited._

"_But I highly doubt unicorns exist…" _

_Rose had to stifle a laugh next to me. Tyler looked to Bella and said, "Wow. You still do that?" I cut in, "All too often." _

_He laughed. His laugh was even more beautiful than his voice._

_I was whipped._

"_Okay, well we kinda have to go…" Bella trailed off. I looked at my watch. 8:34. "Oh, crap! We do!"_

"_Damn, that sucks! Well, you guys were great-" he looked towards me, and continued, "we should get together sometime."_

_My pulse quickened. My spine tingled. My heart fluttered. My ears pounded. My lungs wouldn't let me breathe. My palms got sweaty. MY knees buckled and then weakened. I shook. My stomach knotted up, and refused to untie itself. _

"_Totally."_

_~*~*~*~_

"Yes, Edward. I had boyfriends before I began dating you."

"You had girlfriends too!"

"Okay. I love you too."

"Yeah…"

"It was actually pretty funny…"

"……Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

She snapped the phone shut, and looked back at me. "I can't believe you're gonna go out with Tyler Crowley!" I still wasn't quite aware of what was going on. All I managed to get out was "Uh-huh." She turned back around in her seat. "Well, don't worry. He'll treat you really well. He's a sweetheart." Rose asked, "Why did you two break up in the first place?" Bella shrugged her shoulders. "We weren't meant to be. It was a mutual decision to just be friends."

We both nodded. Everyone's been there.

They were both so excited for me. I was excited for me.

But deep down, past the pit of my stomach, through my legs, past my toes, and deep, deep down in the ground,

I still had feelings for Jasper.

~*~*~*~

We pulled up at the Cullen residence, and made our way out of the car at an uncontrollable, fast pace. I was still shaking.

"Hey." Emmett and Edward said when I walked in. "Jasper's upstairs in the bathroom. "

Just then, I heard thudding, shuffling footsteps on the carpeted stair case. Jasper trudged down. When he saw me, he looked away.

I wanted to cry.

I took a deep breath, and decided that my own explanation was owed. I cleared my throat and began.

"OkaySoWeStayedALittleBitLongerThanExpectedAndAsWeWereSingingThereWasThisReallyCuteGuyThatWentUpBeforeRoseAndNotOnlyWasHeCuteButHeCouldSingReallyWellAndHe'sAustralianAndThenThingsJustKindOfWentFromThereAndNextThingIKnowHeWasAskingMeOutWellNotSoMuchAskingMeOu-"

The words spilled out of me, forming sentences and phrases that no one could understand. They slipped into my mouth when I wasn't looking, like a bug on a summer's night that claws at the inside of your throat right after you realize you swallowed it. The words swan around my insides and multiplied – charred, tiny echovoices that made a permanent home inside the eggshell of my skull.

When I was done, they all looked around confused…And then laughed.

They laughed very hard.

I laughed nervously along. What kind of friends do I have?

~*~*~*~*~

EMPOV

"Shit man, that's rough, Jasper."

He shrugged.

"C'mon, Jasper. Hey! I know what'll make you feel better!"

"Really?"

"Totally!" I did. I know everyone's buttons, and I always know exactly what to say.

"Okay. Hit me," He said.

I ran upstairs, and looked over the shelf. When I found what I was looking for, I did a very quick happy dance, pulled it off the shelf, and ran back downstairs.

All in twenty seconds flat.

I opened it up, popped it in, and waited. Jasper sat on the couch, waiting for the awesomeness to come. It started.

_Yeah_

You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way

But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way

"TELL ME WHY!" He shouted "AIN'T NOTHING BUT A HEARTACHE!"

"TELL ME WHY!" I continued "AIN'T NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE!"

Edward ran downstairs very fast, and when he reached the bottom step, he jumped, slid on his knees, and yelled – holding his imaginary microphone - "TELL ME WHY I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAY!!"

"I WANT IT THAT WAY!!!" we all shouted at once. I began doing different dance moves; the sprinkler, the bus driver, the broken melting robot…

"Craaaaaaap! I gotta pee!" Jasper yelled.

"Thanks for sharing," Edward told him.

"Hey, sharing is caring. Didn't you ever go to kindergarten?" Jasper said.

"Hahaha. He's got you there, Edward," I told him. He frowned. Like a…like a sad…clown…

Bella, Alice, and Rose walked in right when he went up into the bathroom. Edward and I both said "Hey," and Edward told them that Jasper went up to the bathroom. Just then I heard Jasper trudging down the stairs. He was probably thinking about Alice, and then – hey! There she is! He completely ignored her, and came to sit next to me on the couch.

Alice took a deep breath, and walked in front of us. I guess she figured she needed to explain or something.

Whatever.

I couldn't understand anyways.

We decided to watch a movie. I didn't even see the title; I just sat back and relaxed with Rose. All I know is that it got to one part; Bella started reciting along with it.

"Why? You want to know why? Step into a tanning booth and fry yourself for two or three days. After your skin bubbles and peels off, roll in coarse salt, then pull on long underwear woven from spun glass and razor wire. Over that goes your clothes, as long as they're tight. Smoke gunpowder and go to school to jump through hoops, sit up and beg, and roll over on command. Listen to the whispers that curl into your head at night, calling you ugly and fat and stupid and bitch and whore and worst of all a 'disappointment.' Puke and cut starve and drink because you don't want to feel any of this. Puke and cut starve and drink because you need an anesthetic and it works. For a while. But then the anesthetic turns into poison and by then it's too late because you are mainlining now, straight into your soul. It's rotting you and you can't stop. Look in the mirror and find a ghost. Hear every heartbeat scream that everysinglething is wrong with you. 'Why?' is the wrong question.

Ask 'Why not?'"

"What the hell, Bella?" I asked.

She giggled. "Sorry, I love this movie, I've seen it over 20 times…"

"Mhmm. Okay. Whatever," I said. Then I whispered, "Freak."

She turned to me, and growled. I blew her a kiss. Rose slapped me in the chest.

"OW! THAT HURT!" I yelled.

She shrugged.

"Deal with it."

**And now, I have explained it to you. I hope you understand better. If not, I'm sorry.**

**Please send me love in your reviews! I appreciate it this much *holds out arms as far as they can go***

**What will happen in the next chapter? You tell me!**

**Looovers,**

**Olie**


	11. sorry

I promise I will update soon, but I recently got a beta, and it's been very chaotic trying to get everything perfect. Please be patient!

Thanks.

Love,

Olie


	12. Indeed

**I don't know what to open with today, so I'll just go straight to shout outs.**

**Um…okay, Thea, Ali, April (damn you) and…oh, I know! S., my soon to be beta, once I send the draft for this chapter…**

**Special thanks to Belle and Sebastian, Piazza, New York Catcher and Empire of the Sun, Half Mast (shut up Thea) for giving me enough energy to write this chapter.**

**I am sad, I don't own anything. *tear***

**ENJOY!**

APOV

She talked constantly, never stopping to breathe: the kids in her class, her teacher's twitching eye, the fish sticks in the cafeteria, the smell of the bathroom, Winter Concert rehearsals. She wanted to learn how to ski, ice skate, and snowboard. Riding a snowmobile looked like fun, too. She wanted Tyler to convince "Daddy" to buy one for them. She asked me if I believe in Santa and if Santa is the cousin of Jesus, because she thought they're related, but they sure don't look like it. When her teeth started to chatter from the cold, Tyler went to make her some hot chocolate.

I just sat and listened to her, waiting for the conversation to finish.

He handed her the hot chocolate. I smelled the cocoa. My mouth watered at the sight of homemade whipped cream, steam rising from the mug. It fogged up her glasses, and filled her mouth with it's hot deliciousness. I imagined it – warmth running down my dry, yearning throat. I imagined not having anything to drink, and then finding that hot chocolate. Just one sip, and my thirst would have been quenched.

I longed for a cup. But, Tyler didn't offer, and I didn't want to be rude.

I got an idea.

"Sasha, go to your room. Stop bothering Alice."

"Bu-"

"Sasha, just go. Sorry, Alice."

"Oh, it-t-t's f-fine, I love kid-ds," I said, my teeth chattering just like Tyler's sister's had. He failed to notice, and just continued talking. "Okay, so you've conquered Sasha. Very well, I might add." I laughed quietly to myself. I hadn't inputted one word in my conversation with Sasha.

"Now," he continued "-you get the hardest job; Conquering my parents."

I frowned a little, nervous now at the fact that Tyler made meeting his parents for the first time a challenge. "Don't worry. I'll be there." I nodded, letting him believe that my nerves were soothed. We stood up, and made our way into the dining room. I followed him in, and saw to very beautiful people sitting at the table. His parents. I smiled politely, and just silently looked around.

"Um, Mom, Dad, this is Alice." I exchanged a quick 'hi' with each of them, and took a seat. Tyler's father looked to me, and said "Hello, my name is Peter, this is Charlotte. It's very nice to finally meet you, Alice. We've waited for a while…"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "It's only been two weeks, Dad."

"Still," his father – erm, Peter – said. They bantered back and forth for a little bit, while his mother – erm, Charlotte – and I talked about the latest fashions. She said that she was going to Paris soon, for work, but she was still going to check out some stores, of course. I told her how jealous I was. She asked for my size. I said, "Well, I'm very tiny. Pretty much an extra small in everything." She said, "Well, I promise you that I will come back with lots of clothes for you."

I just stared at her, shocked. She laughed, waiting for me to snap out of my trance. _Did she just offer to buy me clothes? From Paris? FROM PARIS? REALLY?!_

"Seriously? Oh. My. God. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"You're quite welcome. I hope to be seeing a lot of you, Alice. Really, I do."

"As do I," Peter told me.

I nearly crapped my pants.

~*~*~*~

EmPOV

"You're seriously doing this?"

"For the last time, YES!"

"But……why?" Edward asked.

"I – I just…have to…get away. It's not going to be for long…I just…can't stay here."

And with that, he left. Jasper left. I looked to Rose. She stood motionless on the front door step. "What am I going to tell Mom?" she quietly whispered to herself. I walked over to her, and gently put my arm around her shoulder. "Rose, babe, c'mon. He's only gonna be gone for three days." She shook her head. I prepared to comfort her, not sure if she was going to cry, but also not wanting to take any chances.

But she didn't cry.

She laughed. No, she didn't laugh, she hooted, she…cracked up. We all stared at her confused. Through her laughter, she managed to get out "H-h-he's g-g-g-oing to….A CIVIL WAR REENACTMENT!" I looked at her, and nodded slowly. "Rose, are you sure you're not on anything?" This made her laugh even more. Edward soon joined in, followed by Bella. I just looked at them all, baffled. _Why were they laughing?_ Rose took a deep breath, and calmed herself a little.

"Emmett," she said, "-Jasper is going to a civil war reenactment. He's go-"

"I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHAT A CIVIL WHATEVERITISTHINGYOU'RETALKINGABOUT IS!!!"

She tried, but she couldn't hide her flinch. I immediately abated, and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry. But why are all of you laughing?"

"He's going to join – erm…well, a civil war reenactment is a reenactment…" she trailed off, not explaining anything. "Okay," she continued "Jasper is leaving because he's sad about Alice, right?" I nodded. "Well, we all know he's not gonna get over her, so we're laughing because we can't wait to see what is gonna happen.

"Oh."

"Let me be Frank-" Rose said.

"As long as I can be Dean and Bella can be Sammy," Edward cut her off.

"Why do I always have to be Sammy?" Bella asked.

"Fine, Emmett's Sammy. That makes you Joey Bishop. Is that what you really want? You want to be Joey Bishop?"

"Edward." Rose said.

"I'm sorry, but how often does someone set you up with 'Let me be Frank'?"

"Ugh."

~*~*~*~

BPOV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?!?!"

"I'm sorry, Alice," I told her. "He left this morning."

I heard her growl. It was a gutteral sound that came from the pit of her stomach, and made me want to run. She spun around on one heel, and walked back to her car. I stood on the porch yelling, "Alice! C'mon! Don't go!"

Inside, Emmett and Edward were plying chess. I heard Emmett say "Okay, I'm going to take your pointy sad-faced guy for my horsey guy." Edward rolled his eye and pointed to the knight. "Emmett, stop! What's this piece called?" Emmett thought about it. "I call him Dwight." Edward glared, pointing to the bishop. "What's this one called?" "B.," Emmett stated. Edward stood up, and walked away. I laughed. Emmett shrugged, and went to go make out with Rosalie.

~*~*~*~

_(Three Days Later)_

EPOV

"Um…Edward? There's a Lt. Crunch here to see you…"

I looked at Siobhan, confused. "Lt. Crunch?"

"Actually, I've been promoted. It's Captain Crunch, now," Jasper said, walkng in wearing his Civil War uniform. I cracked up at the sight of Jasper in his outfit, even though this wasn't the first time I saw him wearing it.

"So, how was it?" I asked.

"GREAT! But I missed you guys," he said. I nodded.

"Well, let's go. Everyone missed you too."

We made our way back to Jasper and Rosalie's house, because that's where everyone was. I walked through the door, and saw that only Emmett and Rose were sitting there. "Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Her dad found out something about Mike or something like that…" Emmett shrugged. My jaw dropped, and my eyes nearly burst out of their sockets. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?!?!" He shrugged again. I growled.

I ran out to my car, and jumped in. I didn't even waste time putting my seatbelt on, as dangerous as that is. I drove 90mph all the way to Bella's house.

But neither of their cars were in the driveway. I huffed, and started the engine back up.

I drove 90mph all the way over to the police station where I saw three different police cruisers and a black Jetta, but no sign of Charlie's cruiser or Bella's car. I ran inside, and asked the nearest officer where Charlie Swan was. They told me that he was out at the dock. They explained further, but I was already running.

I stepped back out into the dark, moon-lit night, and took a deep breath. I made my way back over to my car, but this time I didn't start the engine right away. I just slouched over, my hands on the wheel, staring straight out the windshield.

Out, somewhere in the distance, I could hear wolves howling.

I took another deep breath, and buckled my seatbelt. This time I only drove 55mph. I was concered as all hell about Bella, but…for some reason, my mind wouldn't follow my body. Or…vise versa…when my mind wanted me to speed and go see Bella, my body would slow down, and not let me go. When my body wanted me to speed and go see bella, my mind just shut down. It was all very confusing.

Finally, I reached the dock. I saw both of their cars there and…Carlisle's car. _What is Carlisle doing here?_ I quickly parked the car, unbuckled my seatbelt, and ran out to the dock.

"Carlisle! What's going on?" I asked.

"Edward! Why are you here?"

"You didn't answer my question, Carlisle."

"Oh…well, it seems that…how do I put this…Mike…well….Mi-…"

"CARLISLE JUST SPIT IT OUT!"

"Mike commit suicide."

"W-w-wha…a…wh…a……" I started hyerventilating. Carlisle wrapped one arm around me, and soothingly rubbed my shoulder. I began shaking. When I closed my eyes, it all came to me.

_Flash. _Eighth grade. Mike became class president.

_Flash._ Me and Mike sitting on top of the lunch table.

_Flash._ Mike joins the football team.

_Flash._ Emmett, Jasper, and I making fun of him for getting rejected by three different girls.

_Flash. _Bella. On the ground, bloodied and mangled.

A single tear fell down my cheek.

"Edward, why don't you go sit with Bella…" Carlisle said, calmly. I opened my eyes, and I saw Bella sitting in the bed of her truck, wrapped in a blanket, shaking. I ran over to her as fast as my legs would let me move.

"…he's gone," she whispered. I wrapped both my arms around her, and she burried her face in my neck. I felt her warm, salty ears slide down my shirt. She took deep, shaky breaths, trying to calm herself. I rubbed her back, allowing her get it all out. She whimpered, and I could feel her stomach extend with each breath she took.

I even allowed a few tears to roll down my face. Mike and I were never best friends, but when you lose someone you're close to, no matter how close, tears are inevitable. I bit my lip, trying to find the resolve to keep from full on sobbing.

Bella pulled away from my chest.

"Wh-w-we-e. W-w-e h-hav-ve t-to tel-ll th-themm-m…"

I froze. What about Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. I whipped out my phone, and shakily texted Jasper. It was very quick.

_Mike's gone. He commit suicide. We're the dock. Come._

Five minutes later, a big black Jeep pulled up to the dock. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose all climbed out, and ran over to us where we were sitting.

No words were said. We sat in silence, our souls leaving our bodies to be overcome with fear and sadness.

Everyone cried.

Bella was the first to talk. "Why?" was all she said.

But none of us knew. Nobody but Mike knew. And he was miles away from here, somewhere everyone is afraid to go to, yet no one is truly afraid of.

Charlie and Carlisle walked over to us, sadness plastered on their experienced, aging faces. I looked uip, hopeful, yet doubtful. I knew nothing could change.

"You kids should go home. Get some sleep," Charlie told us. And you always do what the police tell you to.

Bella and Alice got into Bella's truck, Jasper and I got into my car, and Emmett and Rose took Emmett's Jeep. We all drove to different places. I dropped Jasper off at his house before making my way to Bella's. Bella drove Alice to what'shisname's – Tyler's, then she made her way back to her house. Emmett and Rose went back to the Hale place because they didn't want poor Jasper to be alone.

None of us did anything. We had school the next day. Bella and I just decided to call it a night at 9:30.

School would be very interesting. Indeed.

**Okay, very depressing, I know. I'm sorry if you liked Mike, but this was the only thing I could do to get him out of the story. I'm sorry.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even with the whole Mike thing.**

**Please review. I need your feedback. Thanks.**

**-Olie**


	13. PLEASE READ

_**PLEASE READ! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**_

**I am sorry to say that Sweet Temptation will no longer be updated due to many reasons too lengthy to go in to. Just, please understand that I didn't want to stop. I hope you'll all forgive me, because I have some great news!**

**I have decided that I am going to have a contest! I want everyone that reads this story and my other story, Sweet Temptation, to write a plot for another chapter to either of those stories, a one-shot, or an entirely new story. I will have a few people vote on which idea is the best, and then we'll announce the winner. I hope you all participate, and if you do, and you happen to win, know that I'll mention you non-stop, for inspiring the story or chapter or whatever it is. I am also considering a prize for whomever wins, so you should really consider entering the contest. **

**HOW TO ENTER:**

**In an email or a private message here on fanfiction, write the following.**

**-Name. (Important!) Your real name **_**and**_** your fanfiction username.**

**-Whether you are writing for a chapter of Sweet Temptation or Sometime Around Midnight, a one-shot, or a new story. **

**-The plot or idea. It can be as big or as small as you like, but IT HAS TO MAKE SENSE!**

**FOR STUPID REASONS, I CAN'T POST MY EMAIL AS A WHOLE ITEM, SO HERE ARE THE SEPERATE WORDS: RolliePollieOlie gmail . com REMEBER IT'S ALL ONE WORD!**

**Also:**

**Make sure that your idea is something you really want to see as a full, finished product. Don't just pull crap out of your ass, because chances are that your thing won't get picked. **

**BE CREATIVE! Don't write down the first thing that pops into your mind. **

**Invite other people to enter the contest as well. This is not a Sweet Temptation or Sometime Around Midnight exclusive thing. **

_**ALL STORY IDEAS ARE DUE BY AUGUST 15, 2009!!! **_

**I WILL GET THE STORY DONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. PLEASE PARTICIPATE, ESPECIALLY IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOUR IDEA AS A FINISHED PRODUCT!**

**Thanks so much for all of your support!**

**Love, Olie xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
